Without you
by odrey010
Summary: Deux êtres fou amoureux mais que tout sépare jusqu'à la vie elle-même, arriveront-ils finalement à être heureux malgré tout? OS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voici un "petit" OS qui lui aussi était dans mes fichiers depuis un bon moment déjà et que j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira...

Diclamer: les personnages appartiennent à SM

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je me trouvais devant cette vitre, l'observant déambuler parmi ses invités au bras de sa fiancée. Il n'y a pas à dire il était toujours aussi beau. Son sourire éclairait la pièce et me faisait sourire à mon tour.

Elle aussi était splendide, une vraie beauté. Sa main posée sur sa hanche en un geste purement possessif attirait le regard des nombreuses femmes présentes. Elle souriait elle aussi et jetait de fréquent regards à son compagnon qui lui se contentait de regarder n'importe qui sauf elle.

Je souriais tristement en me rendant compte que ses habitudes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir changées.

Mon regard dériva sur le reste des invités. Rien n'indiquait la présence de mon ancienne famille, de mes anciens amis. Comment auraient-ils pu être là d'ailleurs? Il s'était éloigné de tous, de moi...

Son regard se promena lascivement autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Peut être m'avait-il senti... Tout comme moi je le sentais quand lui venait. Parce que je savais qu'il venait régulièrement me voir. Ce petit picotement si familier le long de ma nuque, cette chaleur ennivrante embrasant mon corps tout entier. Personne à part lui n'aurait pu faire naître de tels sentiments en moi. Juste lui.

Sa jolie blonde remonta sa main le long de son dos jusque sur sa nuque pour gratter amoureusement ses petits cheveux à la base.

La jalousie que je ressentis me brûla de l'intérieur comme un poison. Même avec le temps, même à l'époque, jamais je n'avais pu m'y faire. Cette femme le possédait, ce qui n'avais jamais été mon cas malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu croire.

Tout dès le départ s'était dressé entre nous. Son âge, notre entourage, ses habitudes de vie... il avait fini par s'éloigner de tous, mais surtout de moi.

Je savais qu'il avait essayé de changer pour moi. Et il avait même fini par réussir. J'avais été heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Mais il fallait croire que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de tout arrêter.

Quant à moi j'avais tout perdu. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie. Mais malgré toute la douleur que cela m'avait causé et me causait encore ce ne fut pas ça le pire. Non le pire c'était de l'avoir perdu lui. C'était comme si ma vie m'avait quitté en même temps que lui. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Jamais je n'avais autant pleuré. Je crois qu'il ne devait même pas exister de mots pour exprimer ce que j'avais ressentis et ce que je ressentais encore aujourd'hui deux ans plus tard.

Je regardais son si beau visage. Malgré quelques petites rides au coin de ses yeux il n'avait changé en rien. Il paraissait heureux.

Peut être avait-il finalement réussi à tourner la page. Peut être avait-il réussi là où moi j'avais échoué durant tout ce temps.

Un larme douloureuse roula le long de ma joue rougie par le froid.

A une époque cela aurait pu être moi cette femme pendu à son bras, écoutant religieusement ses conversations inutiles avec ces gens, admirant sa beauté jusqu'à m'en brûler la rétine. Oui cela aurait pu être moi ce soir là... si tout n'avait basculé il y a deux ans.

Flash Back

- Enfin! j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais en voir le bout!

Ma meilleur amie souffla de soulagement en mettant un point final à son devoir. Nous approchions à grands pas des examens de fin d'années et avec Alice nous travaillions d'arrache pied afin de gagner notre droit de passer en deuxième année. Les professeurs nous avaient répétés depuis le début de l'année que la première année à la fac était peut être la plus difficile et qu'il fallait vraiment s'accrocher. Et c'est ce que j'avais fais. Mais entre les cours et le petit boulo de serveuse que j'avais pris pour payer mes études je n'en voyais plus le bout.

- Je te propose de fêter ça ce soir en boîte, je pense qu'on a bien mérité de se laisser un peu aller non? me proposa Alice en sortant différentes tenues de son placard.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je...

- Oh aller Bells, ça fait une éternité que l'on est pas sortie toutes les deux, tu ne peux pas ne pas dire oui, supplia t-elle en venant prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

Elle avait ses petits yeux de chat braqués dans les miens et je savais très bien qu'elle allait argumenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie gain de cause.

- C'est bon c'est d'accord, mais par pitié pas en boîte!

Elle se renfrogna puis après quelques secondes de réflexions, son visage s'éclaira. C'était tout Alice. Rien ne la décourageait lorsqu'elle décidait quelque chose.

- Oh je sais! s'enthousiasma t-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt, ria t-elle . Ce soir il y a un nouveau club qui ouvre en ville, c'est pas vraiment une boîte de nuit mais comment dire... plutôt une sorte de bar où des artistes encore inconnus du public peuvent venir faire écouter leur musique, tu vois un peu le concept?

J'opinais.

- Et c'est ma tante et son fiancé qui en ont eu l'idée, continua t-elle avec fierté, l'inauguration a déjà eu lieu et ce soir c'est leur première ouverture au public. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'avais oublié ça!

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et prit une moue que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je soupirais d'avance, sachant très bien où cela allait nous mener.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu veux que nous y allions et tu es prête à me supplier des heures entières s'il le faut, continuais-je à sa place alors qu'un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage.

C'était toujours ça de toutes manières avec Alice. J'étais carrément incapable de lui résister. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi depuis que nous nous étions rencontrées il y a près d'un an. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas débarqué au mieux de ma forme. Le bagage que je traînais derrière moi était assez lourd et à force de confidences et surtout de beaucoup de patience, j'avais fini par me confier à elle. Depuis qu'elle connaissait mon histoire, elle avait toujours à cœur de m'empêcher de retomber de quelques manières que ce soit dans mes anciens travers.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'elle tentait par tout les moyens de me trouver un mec qui saurait me faire oublier toutes mes appréhensions et ainsi tourner la page sur cette période encore fraîche et douloureuse de ma vie. Selon mon amie, il fallait vaincre le mal par le mal.

Mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête et c'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé en suivant les conseils parfois douteux d'Alice mais rien ne marchait.

Voyant donc que les rencards qu'elle m'envoyait ne changeaient rien mais surtout que cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, elle essayait donc de me faire rencontrer des gens d'une manière un peu plus subtile... elle m'embarquait dans de nombreuses soirées, invitant ou rencontrant " par hasard" un ami, un collègue ou je ne sais qui, qui indéniablement finissait la soirée avec nous. Puis, se croyant discrète elle s'éclipsait toujours sous un prétexte bidon afin que je " profite" du garçon en face de moi.

Cette soirée j'en étais sûre ne ferait donc pas exception.

- Oh allez bella, s'il te plait, tu verras on va bien s'amuser, me supplia t-elle en sautillant sur place. Et en plus je meurs d'envie de te présenter à ma tante. Tu verras elle est géniale, tout comme son fiancé d'ailleurs!

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

- Une super soirée de détente avec ta meilleure amie, du champagne gratuit à volonté et de la bouffe à tomber par terre, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Bon j'avoue que le coup du champagne je ne dirais pas non. J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre après cette période intense avant les examens et généralement, l'alcool avait toujours ce genre de pouvoir sur moi.

- Très bien, soupirais-je après une courte réflexion, mais je te préviens Alice, pas de coups foireux avec un mec comme d'habitude c'est compris? la menaçais-je en pointant mon doigt sur sa poitrine.

Elle me fit un petit salut militaire en souriant.

- Compris chef! Mais honnêtement, c'est même pas la peine que j'essais de le faire, quand tu auras vu le fiancé de Tanya, tu ne regarderas même plus les autres donc autant ne pas t'en présenter du tout! affirma t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, comme si ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement habituel.

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le placard et se mit à la recherche d'une robe pour moi pour ce soir en mordillant son ongle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Tu verras... ah, s'exclama t-elle en sortant une jolie petite robe noire bustier. A nous deux ma belle!

_De nos jours_

Alice.

Ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer.

Jamais elle n'avait pu accepter la situation et j'avais fini par la perdre. Cela aurait du me refroidir et j'aurais peut être du reconsidérer mes choix mais la vérité était que je m'étais d'avantage accroché à lui.

Ou alors peut être n'aurais-je jamais du la suivre à cette soirée ce jours là. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe ou... non... je n'arrivais même pas à espérer que les choses aient pu se passer autrement. Me dire que les fabuleux moments que nous avions passé auraient pu ne jamais exister créa une sensation de vide intolérable au creux de mon ventre.

Je sortis de mon petit sac le carton d'invitation bleu pâle et passais doucement mon doigt sur les lettres en relief de son prénom.

- Mademoiselle? m'interpella un homme assez fort et mâte de peau. Il portait un costume sombre et tenait un téléphone dans une main et une liasse de feuille avec un marqueur dans l'autre. Si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'entrer je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous éloigner s'il vous plaît.

- Oui... non je... tenez, bafouillais-je le feu aux joues. Je lui tendis mon carton et après avoir survoler brièvement sa liste, il passa son marqueur jaune sur ce qui devait être mon nom et m'invita à entrer en me tenant la porte.

Le regard paniqué je tentais de commander à mes jambes d'avancer et par pitié de m'éviter la malchance de trébucher. Mes mains tremblaient et étaient moites, mes jambes, aussi molles et faibles que du coton menaçaient de se dérober sous moi.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir pris cet avion pour venir jusqu'ici. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première foi que je venais le voir mais habituellement je me contentais de rester à l'écart. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux, que ce choix insupportable qu'il avait fait pour nous n'avait pas été prit en vain. Malgré tout, à chaque foi je me surprenais à être déçue. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je souhaitais qu'il en soit toujours au même point que moi. Qu'il ait l'air perdu et seul sans moi.

C'était horrible de penser de cette manière, d'espérer qu'il soit rien sans moi, tout comme moi j'étais rien sans lui. Je me trouvais pathétique.

Aujourd'hui néanmoins c'était différent.

Il y a une semaine j'avais reçu cette fameuse invitation qui me conviait à l'ouverture d'un nouveau club. En deux ans, cinq club avaient vu le jours. Leur affaire prospérait et s'étendait dans l'Etat. Il s'était fait un nom et une place dans le monde de la nuit. J'étais contente pour lui.

Mais ce club là différait des autres, d'où l'invitation. Celui-ci je l'avais imaginé avec lui, ici à New York. J'adorais à l'époque me projeter avec lui dans ce que j'imaginais de notre futur. Je nous voyais travailler ensemble, l'encourager à aller toujours plus loin dans ses projets, toujours plus haut. New York devait être l'aboutissement de tout.

Et nous y étions. Il l'avait réalisé. Sans moi.

Mais j'étais là.

Je parcourus la salle des yeux et pris une coupe de champagne rosé au passage d'un serveur. Je la portais à mes lèvres en le cherchant du regard. Il ne s'était pas encore aperçut de ma présence et riait à ce que disait sa compagne. Son rire se répercuta en moi à la manière d'un coup de poing puissant dans mon estomac. Je savais par expérience qu'il ne riait pas facilement. Peu de personne avaient le privilège d'entendre ce son magnifique, et encore moins de le déclencher. Non pas qu'il était rabat joie ou quoi que ce soit mais c'était comme ça. Et c'était un détail de plus qui me faisais l'aimer encore plus fort.

Mais à ce moment ce n'étais pas moi qui le faisait rire. C'était elle, et ça faisait mal.

J'allais détourner les yeux quand son regard rencontra enfin le mien. Et là c'était comme la première foi. Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent immédiatement et son regard d'un vert étincelant brilla comme s'il se remplissait de larmes. Il avait l'air aussi heureux de me voir que malheureux.

Un petit sourire se dessina automatiquement sur mes lèvres, rapidement imité par lui.

Mon Edward.

Nos yeux restèrent connectés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Une vague brusque et puissante de désir et d'amour déferla sur moi. Son regard me consumait et me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Nos iris s'étaient perdu les uns dans les autres et c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. L'électricité suspendue au dessus de nous était toujours la même. Toujours aussi forte. Une douce chaleur s'incrusta dans mon bas ventre et mes yeux quittèrent les siens pour dériver vers sa bouche. Je brûlais de l'embrasser, de sucer ces lèvres si tentantes, de les sentir partout sur moi... comme avant.

Je me rappelais la première fois où je l'avais vu.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

Prêtes deux heures plus tard, nous étions en route pour le club de sa tante, confortablement installées dans un taxis. J'observais les rues éclairées qui défilaient devant mes yeux. J 'avais toujours adoré la vie nocturne, l'ambiance était si différente, presque mystérieuse et interdite. Le comportement des gens changeait à la nuit tombée, les barrières s'écroulent et les désirs les plus profonds surgissent.

Alice près de moi pianotait sur son portable un petit sourire niché sur ses lèvres. Ce comportement que je venais d'évoquer décrivait parfaitement celui d'Alice. Si sage et sérieuse le jours, son exact opposé ressortait le soir lorsque l'on sortait. Elle aimait aguicher, provoquer, séduire, tenter. C'était une fille magnifique et elle aimait en jouer. Je n'étais pas comme ça et je l'enviais. Mon passé constituait un mur de taille entre moi et celle que j'aurais aimé être.

- Tanya est ravie, elle nous attends.

- Quel âge a ta tante?

- Trente deux ans et son fiancé trente cinq. Ma grand mère l'a eu très tard. Au fait bella pendant que j'y pense... heu... avec Edward ils forment un couple assez... comment dire, atypique.

Elle me lorgna du coin de l'œil, hésitante.

- C'est à dire? l'invitais-je à continuer.

- Disons qu'ils ne sont pas exclusifs si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils ont chacun d'autres partenaires et Edward aime bien... conquérir si je puis dire.

J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, pas certaine de savoir où elle voulais en venir.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

- Parce que tu risque de le voir à l'oeuvre donc je ne voudrais pas que tu le juge mal sans savoir. C'est leur manière de fonctionner mais Edward est plus dépendant de ce mode de vie que ma tante. Elle n'était comme ça avant de le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi accepte t-elle ça?

- Parce qu'elle l'aime et c'était la seule manière de l'avoir. Il l'aime lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas se passer de.. tout ça.

- Et elle le fait aussi?

- Oui. Et elle y a pris goût maintenant. Ils vivent comme ça mais ils sont fou l'un de l'autre.

Je secouais la tête en grimaçant. Je n'avais jamais été prude ou quoi que ce soit mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on pouvait accepter de se donner à d'autres personnes comme ça tout en étant encré dans une relation solide. Personnellement jamais je ne pourrais supporter de vivre comme ça, de voir l'homme que j'aime partir sauter d'autres femmes pendant que je l'attendais tranquillement à la maison. Pas plus que je n'étais capable de le faire de mon côté.

- Ne les juge pas bella s'il te plaît. Tu ne fonctionne pas comme ça, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais c'est leur manière à eux de s'aimer. Mais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète il ne viendra pas vers toi.

- J'espère bien, m'écriais-je. Imagine la tête de tante si c'était le cas?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, quand il verra que tu es avec moi il comprendra vite qu'il doit s'abstenir. Mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il ne te dévorera pas des yeux dans cette robe, il AIME les belles femmes.

- Alice, m'agaçais-je

- Ne recommences pas bella! claqua t-elle. Mais pour en revenir à la situation je ne permettrais pas qu'il s'approche de toi autrement que pour dire bonjour, m'assura t-elle sérieusement. Ma tante compte beaucoup pour moi et il sait parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterait pas plus que moi qu'il étende son terrain de chasse à mes proches.

Je ne dis rien. Sa mine sombre me fit penser qu'il avait probablement déjà dut essayer. De mon point de vue cela me révoltait.

Le taxi nous déposa enfin devant le bar où une longue file d'attente se dessinait sur plusieurs mètres. La façade du bâtiment était joliment éclairé de l'intérieur par des néons bleus. On apercevait un peu l'intérieur avec ses tables rondes blanches surplombées de petites bougies rouges sang et entourées par de petits fauteuils et canapés rouges également. Je distinguais également un bout de la petite scène, aussi blanche que je sol parqueté. Installé sur une chaise j'aperçus un homme en train de jouer de la guitare. Quelques effluves de sa douce mélodie enchanta nos oreilles lorsque l'on s'approcha de l'entrée. Une magnifique blonde faisait de petits signes qui je le compris étaient pour nous lorsque mon amie y répondit en sautillant.

Elles se serrèrent chaleureusement dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant que je me tenais légèrement en retrait.

Alice revint vers moi et glissa son bras sous le mien en me rapprochant de la jolie blonde.

- Tanya, je te présente mon amie bella, tu sais je t'en ai parlé quelques fois, souri t-elle. Bella, voici ma tante.

La dite Tanya me prit à ma plus grande surprise dans ses bras et me fit un magnifique sourire.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer bella, d'autant plus que tu dois être une des rares personnes à supporter ma chère nièce, ria t-elle.

- Hey, s'offusqua Alice en lui tapant le bras. Je riais également. Je ne te permets pas s'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas plus adorable que moi, n'est-ce pas bella?

- Quand tu n'essaies pas de me caser , oui tu peux être délicieuse, plaisantais-je sous le regard offusqué de mon amie.

L'air de guitare se fit un peu plus présent et de petits frissons parcouraient mon corps. La mélodie était magnifique et envoûtante.

Le visage de Tanya s'éclaira lorsqu'elle croisa mes yeux.

- C'est mon homme qui joue, m'expliqua t-elle fièrement et amoureusement. C'est un maître dans ce domaine. Comme dans bien d'autres d'ailleurs.

Alice eu un sourire entendu et me lança un regard furtif. Je compris de quoi elle voulait parler.

- Aller mesdemoiselles, entrez voir mes deux bébés.

Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur et je fus surprise de découvrir un endroit qui dégageait beaucoup de choses. On s'y sentait bien, c'était très chaleureux, mais l'éclairage à la bougie et le parfum mêlant la chaleur de l'ensens à la fraîcheur de la menthe créait une ambiance à la fois sensuelle et mystérieuse.

Le brouhaha de la rue avait fait place à l'envoûtante mélodie et une chaleur incandescente se nicha dans mes reins.

Tanya nous installa à une table et ordonna à une serveuse de nous apporter trois cocktails maisons.

Mon regard se posa alors sur la scène et mon cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans ma poitrine. Mes joues me brûlèrent intensément et heureusement que j'étais assise car je crois qu'autrement je me serais effondrée. C'était simple, je me faisais l'effet d'une croyante ayant vu la vierge. D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'à cet instant je m'étais mis à croire en dieu car son plus bel ange se trouvait ici, face à moi en train de jouer un morceau délicieux les yeux fermés.

Bon sang comment un homme pareil pouvait exister? Je me repassais mentalement les dernières heures afin de me rappeler si je n'avais bu ou pris quelques chose qui me ferait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés, genre " je viens de baiser et c'était génial" étaient d'une couleur peu commune alliant le brun au roux... sublime!

Le reste de son visage révélait une mâchoire forte et virile, des lèvres fines et légèrement humidifiée ce qui les rougissait légèrement, accentuant quelque peu la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau.

Une musculature fine mais bien présente se dessinait sous sa chemise noire. On devait se sentir si minuscule, si protégée entre ses bras forts, pensais-je.

Il portait enfin pour finir un jean foncé, mettant en valeur ses cuisses musclées. Je me détournais tout de suite de ses cuisses, n'osant imaginer ce que cela me ferait de les voir se tendre sous l'effort. Merde bella reprends toi!

L'ange ouvrit enfin les yeux, les braqua vers notre table l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez néanmoins pour que je puisse apercevoir deux iris d'un vert émeraude étincelant. C'était carrément deux bijoux qu'il avait à la place des yeux... époustouflant! J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente face à ses premiers émois.

Je rougis violemment en me tassant sur ma chaise. Il me fixa ensuite intensément, ses yeux brûlants les miens, une douce torture à laquelle je me laissais aller volontiers. Il dévia cependant son regard vers mes deux voisines et son expression se modifia. Il fronça les sourcils, son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Il reporta alors son attention à ma plus grande déception à une autre table et envoya un sourire dévastateur une grande rousse qui minauda en retour.

Je me retenais de grogner quand je vis cela. Une douleur inattendue parcourut mes veines, mon sang se mit à bouillir et une boule prit forme dans mon ventre. Je voulais sauter sur cette garce, la griffer, la ruer de coups jusqu'à ce que sa jolie petite gueule n'ai plus rien d'angélique et désirable à offrir à mon bel ange.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursautais violemment.

- Edward dans toute sa splendeur, me murmura Tanya dans l'oreille un sourire dans la voix. Il ne faut pas que cela t'étonne.

Edward.

Bien sûr, elle nous avait dit que c'était lui qui jouait lorsque l'on était dehors.

J'aurais dus m'en rappeler avant de baver devant lui comme une gamine énamourée. Le petit discours d'Alice sur ses habitudes libertines me revenait en mémoire et eu le don de refroidir immédiatement mes ardeurs, de même que la main de sa fiancée toujours posée sur mon épaule.

Cet homme était un don Juan, un séducteur, un homme à femmes et il était hors de question que je laisse mes hormones prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Mes erreurs passées et ce qu'elles avaient engendré devaient me servir de leçon. Je reportais mon attention sur Alice qui riait avec sa tante et pris une gorgée de mon cocktail.

Mais j'avais beau essayer très fort de m'intéresser à ce qu'elles disaient, rire aux blagues et aux anecdotes qu'elles se racontaient, mes yeux étaient inexorablement attirés trois tables plus loin. Edward avait fini de jouer et était assis près de la rousse, un coude posé nonchalamment sur la table, sa main soutenant son menton. Il abusait de sourires charmeurs envers la fille, se yeux naviguant entre sa bouche pulpeuse et son décolté outrageusement plongeant.

Je soufflais, dégoûtée aussi bien par son attitude que par la mienne mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. J'étais fascinée, attirée comme un aimant. J'avais beau me dire qu'il m'était interdit et que de toutes manières ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, mais la vérité était toute autre.

Et les petits regards curieux qu'il me lançait n'arrangeaient rien. Car si moi je ne pouvais me détourner de lui, il semblerait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

L'interdit nous attirait l'un vers l'autre et c'était pas bon du tout.

_De nos jours_

Et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Le même sentiment d'appartenance nous consumait comme cette première fois.

Jusqu'à ce que je repense à ce qui nous avait séparé... nous deux c'était voué à l'échec, je n'avait pas pu accepter ce qui était arrivé à l'époque et la situation restait inchangée aujourd'hui.

Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas s'il avait fini par retomber dans ses travers mais elle avait l'air d'accepter tout de lui.

Je l'enviais. Elle avait réussi là où j'avais failli.

Edward se pencha vers sa compagne pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et me désigna du doigt. Elle tourna la tête vers moi puis hocha la tête en souriant. Il déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et s'avança vers moi.

Nerveuse je remis une boucle rebelle derrière mon oreille et bu une autre gorgée de mon verre pour me donner un peu de consistance. Passant mon verre d'une main à l'autre je frottais mes paumes moites sur le tissus de ma robe.

Arrivé devant moi, Edward se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue. Son haleine mentholée me frappa aussi fort que le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Mon corps reconnaissait immédiatement le sien et y répondit avec ardeur. Ma respiration s'accéléra une onde de désir ultra puissant parcouru de nouveau mon corps avant de se loger entre mes cuisses. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur la peau rougie de ma joue et je le senti sourire.

- Ta joue est brûlante, chuchota t-il, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a manqué.

- Edward! l'avertissais-je d'une voix faible.

Il se redressa et m'adressa un sourire contrit.

- Excuses moi. Je suis content que tu ai pu venir bella.

Je lui rendis doucement son sourire.

- On se l'était promis je crois me rappeler non?

- C'est juste.

- Alors, changeais-je sujet en reportant ma coupe à mes lèvres. Que deviens-tu?

Il me regarda, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et désigna la salle d'un large geste de la main.

- Et bien comme tu vois...

Je rougis de plus bel.

- Oui je... en fait...

- Tu veux parler sur le plan... personnel?

J'opinais.

- Je n'ai pas recommencé si c'est cela qui t'intéresse, répondit-il sèchement.

Je mordillais furieusement ma lèvre, pas certaine de ce que je devais dire. C'était bien cela qui m'intéressait mais je ne voulais qu'il pense que j'étais venu lui faire encore des reproches. Après tout, tout cela ne me regardait plus.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule en direction de la belle blonde et détaillais rapidement l'anneau fin d'argent qui ornait son doigt lorsqu'elle porta sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Jamais je n'aurais cette chance avec lui. La jeune femme était d'une élégance rare et semblait contrairement à moi être de son âge. Elle possédait tout ce que je voulais et tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Edward suivit mon regard puis ramena mon menton vers lui. Ses yeux brillants et sérieux s'encrèrent dans les miens.

- Bella écoutes je... ne crois pas que j'ai tout oublié. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié toutes les promesses que l'on sait faites. Si je suis parti c'est que...

- Je sais Edward. Je le sais, le coupais-je en tentant de fuir son regard.

- Ca ne change rien.

- Tu es fiancé, affirmais-je peut être plus durement que je l'aurais voulu.

- J'ai... bella il faut que tu sache que...

- Edward?

Sa fiancée s'avança vers nous de sa démarche élégante et arrivée à notre hauteur elle passa son bras autour de la taille d'Edward qui fit de même. Son regard était toujours sur moi, insistant.

- Tu nous présente? souria t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Rosalie je te présente bella, une amie. Bella, voici Rose.

Rosalie me tendit sa main, que je serrais rapidement. Elle souriait. Pas l'un de ces sourires faux que l'on voyait souvent sur le visage de ces femmes trop élégantes. Non, un vrai sourire, chaleureux, gentil, heureux probablement de rencontrer quelqu'un de l'entourage de son fiancé.

- Je suis contente de te rencontrer Bella, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, souria t-elle en lançant un regard amoureux à son homme.

Vraiment? Il lui avait parlé de moi? Lui avait-il tout dis?

- Ah oui? m'étonnais-je.

- Bien sûr, tes idées pour la conception de ce club relèvent du pur génie.

Je me disais aussi.

- J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois suggérer à cette tête de mule de faire appel à toi pour que tu puisse y participer mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit tu étais pas mal occupé? continua Rosalie en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux d'Edward qui tenta d'esquiver l'air gêné.

- Oui, confirmais-je en regardant brièvement Edward. Ca n'arrête pas depuis deux ans, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Elle rit doucement puis posa tendrement ses lèvres dans le cou de son fiancé. Je détournais le regard, mal à l'aise. Je brûlais de pouvoir le faire à sa place, et cela me fit vraiment mal. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à remuer le couteau planté dans mon estomac.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa ensuite pour aller saluer un couple d'amis qui venait d'arriver et Edward se tourna vers moi, le regard douloureux.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmurais-je. J'en avais assez pour ce soir. Je m'étais fait violence en venant ici le soutenir mais là cela devenait carrément de la torture. Il fallait que je parte d'ici, j'étouffais. Et j'avais une envie insupportable de pleurer. Mais hors de question que je craque devant lui.

- Bella, il faut qu'on discute.

- Je crois au contraire que tout a été dit. J'avais promis que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive lorsque ce club ouvrirait, mais pour le reste... Je secouais la tête énergiquement, chassant comme je pouvais les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de couler.

Je devais partir.

- Je t'en pris Bella, ne crois pas tout ce que tu vois. Accordes moi rien qu'une heure. S'il te plaît.

- Je pars demain midi.

- S'il te plaît bella, donnes moi le nom de ton hôtel. Je te demande une heure, juste une heure et après si tu veux toujours partir je ne t'en empêcherais pas, me supplia t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes après avoir posé ma coupe sur le bar derrière moi.

J'étais partagée. Il avait eu deux ans pour me parler si vraiment il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Et à l'heure qu'il est j'avais autant envie de l'écouter que de fuir le plus loin possible.

- Bella, supplia t-il encore.

- Une heure Edward pas plus! l'averti-je en dégageant mes mains. Il me fit un sourire rayonnant tandis que moi je me fustigeais. Et voilà encore une fois j'avais été faible face à lui, et j'étais persuadée que j'allais souffrir... encore.

Comme si je n'en bavais pas suffisamment.

- Merci ma bella, souffla t-il en claquant un baiser sur ma joue.

- Pas de ça Edward!

- Pardon.

Je vis de l'autre côté de la salle Rosalie parler avec enthousiasme à un grand brun, très athlétique, plutôt imposant. Ils riaient ensemble comme deux gamins et de ce que je voyais de l'homme, il la regardait avec un intérêt qu'il ne cacha même pas.

La scène me paraissait étrange. Une drôle de sensation me titillait.

Rosalie posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme et se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de lui.

Reportant mon attention sur Edward je lui souris brièvement en indiquant sa compagne de la tête.

- Je crois qu'elle t'attends, l'informais-je en voyant la jeune femme le désigner du doigt à son interlocuteur.

- Ca faisait longtemps, murmura t-il sombrement.

Une heure trente plus tard, je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'hôtel, me repassant la soirée en boucle.

Edward avait bien changé en deux ans. L'homme que j'avais rencontré dans ce club m'apparaissait désormais comme un étranger par rapport à celui que j'avais eu en face de moi. L'ex fiancé de Tanya avait bel et bien disparut et pour être honnête je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

- Alice bon sang, comme tu as changé depuis la dernière fois! souria Edward en l'enlaçant. Tu deviens de plus en plus belle!

- Flatteur, rougit mon amie.

Alice qui rougissait, c'était pas vraiment courant.

- Edward, intervint Tanya, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Je te présente bella , la meilleure amie de _ma_ nièce, insista t-elle.

Le regard d'Edward se posa alors sur moi, et comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était sur scène, je me sentis fondre sous son intensité. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire et il prit ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Enchanté, murmura t-il de sa voix chaude.

- Moi aussi

Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et pour ne rien changer je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher mais contrairement au ton séducteur qu'il venait d'employer, ses yeux verdoyants, eux me racontèrent une toute autre histoire.

Quelque chose se passait. Une chose sur laquelle il était impossible de poser le doigt, mais c'était bien là, aussi présent que possible. C'était puissant.

- Edward! le sermonna de nouveau sa fiancée.

- J'ai compris Tanya! répliqua sèchement Edward sans me lâcher des yeux.

Sa mains chaude serra un peu plus la mienne, me faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. Qu'il comprenait. Mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ni pour l'éviter, ni pour le résoudre.

- Bon, trancha Tanya, champagne ça vous dis? profitez en c'est gratuit ce soir.

Un petit groupe de quatre personne avait prit place sur la scène et jouait un petit air jazzy, très reposant.

Edward quant à lui avait prit place derrière le bar et servait le groupe de jeunes filles dont la rousse faisait partit. Je le voyais charmer et séduire les jeunes femmes puis la rouquine passa derrière le bar avec lui et entreprit de le toucher, l'aguicher jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse finalement à lui tirer un baiser langoureux.

J'étais écœurée.

Comment je pouvais ressentir des choses pour un homme qui visiblement considérait les femmes comme des morceaux de viandes?

Tanya devait être soit folle, soit horriblement amoureuse pour supporter que ce genre de scène se déroule juste sous ses yeux.

Je lui jetais un regard et découvris que j'avais raison. Elle lorgnait fréquemment en direction de son fiancé et je voyais au fur et à mesure son visage s'assombrir. Elle était profondément amoureuse d'Edward et je me demandais même si elle faisait vraiment pareil de son côté ou si elle ne lui faisait pas tout simplement croire à ses petites aventures pour ne pas le perdre. Alice, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle tentait par tout les moyens de la distraire mais je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Elle n'approuvait pas du tout.

Reportant mon attention sur le bar je tombais sur le regard insistant d'Edward sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à définir ce que j'y voyais. Il était sérieux et profond, un peu comme s'il essayait lui aussi de déchiffrer le mien. Je levais un sourcil et tellement fugace que j'aurais très bien pu l'avoir imaginé, une autre émotion effleura son regard... un peu comme une supplique. C'était comme s'il me demandait de ne pas chercher à comprendre, de ne pas le juger, qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Je ne pouvais que supposer mais bien entendu mais cette sensation très forte me comprima l'estomac si brutalement que j'en eu le souffle coupé. J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant apercevoir un autre homme sous cette carapace de séducteur. Un homme totalement dépendant de ce qu'il était et qui espérait un jours pouvoir changer.

Cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde avant que son masque ne retombe. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa conquête du jours.

Je crois que ce qui me choqua le plus était qu'il n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à sa fiancée.

Cet homme était une énigme pour moi.

- La terre à Bella! La petite voix fluette de ma meilleure amie interrompit mon monologue intérieur.

- Quoi?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Tanya nous invite à aller boire un verre chez elle et Edward après la fermeture du bar?

- Tout les quatre? m'étonnais-je. Mais je croyais que...

Je pointais du doigt vers le bar.

- Il rentre ce soir. Claqua la tante d'Alice en fusillant du regard son fiancé qui s'avançait vers nous.

Arrivé à nous, il enlaça Tanya mais braqua une fois de plus ses yeux sur moi. Il me déshabillait littéralement du regard. Je me sentais presque mise à nue devant lui et je ne savais pas si j'aimais vraiment ça ou non.

- On y va, finit-il par dire en embrassant rapidement la joue de sa compagne. Miguel se charge de fermer.

Nous acquiéssions tous et chacun récupéra son vêtement pour sortir. Leur appartement se situait à seulement quelques rues d'ici et tandis qu'Alice et sa tante avançaient devant nous en riant bras dessus bras dessous, Edward et moi les suivions en silence. Il gardait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuire et regardait ses pieds tandis que je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts. Le silence entre nous était pesant, presque annonciateur de mauvaises choses.

_De nos jours_

Et effectivement j'avais vu juste, la conversation qui suivit fut comme le prélude de l'immense tempête qui s'annonçait.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, prématuré mais ce soir là, il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque d'imperceptible, presque invisible aux yeux des autres, mais ce lien étrange semblait s'être tissé de lui même sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puissions l'empêcher. On ne s'était presque pas parlé, seulement partagé un jeu de regards, mais cela semblait avoir suffit malgré l'invraisemblance de la situation. Cela paraissait tellement gros, même pour moi... mais c'était là.

Pourtant il représentait à lui seul tout ce que je ne voulais pas, tout ce qui me répugnait. Je m'écœurais. Il était fiancé à une femme délicieuse et cette femme était de surcroît la tante de ma meilleure amie. Si jamais Alice venait à découvrir les sentiments qui m'habitaient, je pouvais de manière sûre faire une croix sur notre amitié. Et je ne l'en blâmerais pas.

J'aurais pourtant dus retenir les leçons de mes erreurs passées. Les conséquences auraient du me dissuader, me faire fuir, mais non. A croire que j'aimais souffrir ou choisir les histoires les plus compliquées.

J'aurais encore pu tout arrêter à ce moment là, avant que tout commence. Mais je n'avais pas pu ou pas voulu je ne sais pas. Les conséquences de nos actes avaient été catastrophiques. J'avais sous-estimé ce fameux lien qui venait de naître.

Nous avions tout perdu aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Le vide s'était créé autour de nous mais au lieu de nous séparer, de nous faire réfléchir, cela avait au contraire renforcé notre bulle.

Nous étions nous, contre tout le monde, et à cette époque cela nous suffisait. Mais bien entendu toute cette folie ne pouvait pas durer. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une faille.

Et quelle faille... notre amour, aussi puissant et dévastateur fut-il n'y avait pas survécu. Il m'avait quitté, me laissant seule et détruite depuis deux ans.

Qu'avait-il pu bien changer pour qu'aujourd'hui il souhaite me parler? Il semblait pourtant bien établit dans sa nouvelle vie. Heureux, fiancé à une femme merveilleuse et d'une incroyable gentillesse. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

Je me rappelais soudainement la scène entre Rosalie et cet homme. La même sensation de malaise me reprit.

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna pour m'annoncer de la visite. Je regardais ma montre, et vue l'heure plus que tardive qu'il était je me demandais qui pouvait bien venir me voir. Peu de personne était au courant de mon petit voyage sur New York et du lieu où je passais la nuit.

Vérifiant qu'aucun de mes sous vêtements jonchaient le sol, j'entendis quelques minutes plus tard deux coups brefs à la porte. Je me figeais, me souvenant brièvement que c'était de cette manière qu'Edward s'annonçait lorsqu'il venait me retrouver dans ma chambre à une époque.

Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter qu'il était toujours aussi têtu et que jamais il n'aurais pu attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Je pestais en me dirigeant vers la porte, prête à le renvoyer illico chez lui. J'avais trop besoin de me retrouver et faire le vide avant d'affronter la discussion qu'il nous imposait.

Je grognais en ouvrant d'un coup sec.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis que...

Je me liquéfiais quand je découvris que la personne en face de moi n'était pas Edward.

Finalement j'aurais peut être préféré que ça soit lui.

- Rosalie? m'étonnais-je. Comment avait-elle su où me trouver?

Elle semblait gênée et j'observais qu'elle avait perdu de son élégance et de sa prestance. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je fut choquée de voir son regard d'un bleu sublime rougit et gonflé de fatigue je ne savais pas mais elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Pardonnes moi de de m'imposer comme ça à cette heure-ci mais j'avais besoin de te parler, murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque. Je peux entrer? fit-elle incertaine.

Je n'en menais pas large non plus. Je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer puis referma la porte, laissant mes mains s'y appuyer quelques secondes. J'inspirais profondément puis me dirigeais vers le petit salon où chacune prenions un fauteuil en silence.

Silence qui dura et me rendit de plus en plus nerveuse.

- Je... j'ai eu une conversation pas vraiment facile avec Edward. Commença t-elle en triturant sa robe rouge de soirée.

Je me contentais de l'observer, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Quand j'ai rencontré Edward il y a un an, il ne se laissait pratiquement pas approcher. Il était renfermé, ne souriait presque jamais et je ne sais pas... il m'a intrigué. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais tu vois, et Edward... il était un peu comme un défit pour moi, un but inatteignable qu'il fallait à tout prix que j'obtienne.

J'eu un sourire crispé. Je savais plus que personne qu'il était difficile de se détourner de lui une fois qu'on l'avait rencontré.

- Les débuts ont été assez compliqués, continua t-elle. J'ai même failli de nombreuses fois baisser les bras. Il était imbuvable et agressif. Mais au bout de deux mois, nous avons commencé à parlé. Il se laissait approcher petit à petit, puis de fils en aiguilles, j'ai enfin pu l'atteindre. Cependant je ne l'ai jamais sentis... se laisser aller complètement. Même aujourd'hui. Il paraît parfois ailleurs et sur la défensive. Je ne le sens pas vraiment... libre je dirais.

J'hochais la tête à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi. Ce portrait ne m'apparaissait pas du tout comme étant celui d'Edward. C'était comme si elle me peignait celui d'un étranger. J'étais mortifiée et bouleversée.

- Et je ne parle pas de ses craintes injustifiées... Bref. Je n'ai jamais osé lui poser de questions sur son passé. Tout ce qu'il m'en dit c'était qu'il avait dut rompre tout contact de manière assez inopinée et abrupte et que la seule personne qu'il continuait de voir de temps en temps n'habitait pas tout près.

Elle me lança un regard appuyé, me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle parlait de moi. J'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, abasourdie par cette révélation. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était revenu sur Seattle plusieurs fois. J'avais sentis sa présence, cette électricité relative et représentative de notre forte relation.

Mais jamais il n'étais venu me parler.

- Mais il ne...

- Je savais qu'il me cachait beaucoup de choses, fit-elle tristement. Je l'ai invité de nombreuses fois à me parler. Je lui ai même proposé de te faire venir sur New York mais il a toujours esquivé la discussion et se refermait comme une huître. Puis un jours j'ai découvert sur son bureau les plans pour un nouveau projet, des tableaux et une liste de contacts.

- Notre projet, murmurais-je.

Elle opina.

- Quand je lui ai posé la question, il s'est énervé disant que cela ne me regardait en rien. On s'est disputé. Puis il a finit quelque jours plus tard par m'en parlé, me racontant vos discussions sur le sujet.

Elle fit une pause et je vis son regard se remplir de larmes. Je m'avançais et pris sa main.

- Il rayonnait. Et moi j'étais si heureuse de le voir comme ça que j'ai décidé de l'aider sur ce projet. Cela nous a rapproché, sourit-elle.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fiancé? demandais-je doucement.

- Oh... un soir où l'on était resté un peu plus tard que d'habitude au bureau. La discussion sur le sérieux de notre relation est arrivé comme ça, de manière plutôt inopinée. Il recommençait à broyer du noir et je doutais qu'il soit vraiment heureux avec moi. Les seuls moments où je le voyais vraiment libre et heureux c'était pendant l'élaboration de ce club. Alors on s'est disputé une foi de plus.

Elle ravala un nouveau sanglot et reprit.

- Je l'ai accusé de ne pas m'aimer. Je ne demandais pas à ce qu'il m'aime autant que moi mais...

- Je vois. Qu'il te prouve qu'il tenait un peu à toi.

- Oui. Il s'est énervé à son tour et je ne sais pas si c'était pour me prouver quelque chose ou s'il était pris dans le moment mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il... me l'a proposé. J'étais si heureuse qu'il prenne enfin une initiative dans notre couple que j'ai accepté sans chercher à savoir si c'était sincère ou non.

- Il a l'air être vraiment attaché à toi, la rassurais-je tandis que l'image d'eux deux, riant ensemble de bon cœur me revint en mémoire.

- Peut être. Mais comme je te l'ai dis en arrivant ici, nous avons une discussion ce soir... à propos de toi. Il... il m' a avoué pour vous deux.

- Oh

- J'ai besoin de savoir bella

Je la dévisageais, figée sur mon fauteuil et incertaine du comportement à adopter. Que voulait-elle exactement savoir? Et que lui avait-il dit à notre sujet? Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache comment et pourquoi notre histoire avait prit fin car si c'était le cas j'étais certaine que son comportement n'aurait pas été le même.

- Que t'a t-il raconté exactement? fis-je d'une petite voix.

Sa respiration se hacha et elle détourna le regard. Je pouvais voir maintenant les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure glisser le long de ses joues.

- Que vous vous êtes aimé à en crever. Qu'il n'a jamais pu t'oublier. Qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer une femme autant que toi... sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots et j'eu mal.

Cette femme aimait un homme comme jamais mais elle savait que jamais son amour ne lui serait rendu complètement. Notre amour venait encore de faire une victime et je me sentais comme une merde. Rosalie ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. Et pourtant mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de se réchauffer à ses paroles. Edward m'aimait encore et ses sentiments n'avaient pas faiblis.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre?

- Racontes moi? articula t-elle difficilement.

Je la regarde incrédule. Tiens t-elle vraiment à connaitre une histoire qui risque de lui faire remettre en question la sienne?

Edward et moi n'avons jamais fait dans la simplicité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel contexte on s'était rencontré, qui nous avait présenté.

- Rosalie, soupirai-je, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant et je ne crois pas que...

- Je t'en pris bella, pleura t-elle, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui, ce qui le hante. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait vécu quelques choses de difficiles mais...

Elle s'interrompit pour laisser échapper un sanglot et renifla bruyamment. C'était étrange. Cette femme au premier abord ne semblait être du genre à s'effondrer et se laisser démonter. La voir là devant moi si fragile, remettant entre mes mains le pouvoir de peut être la soulager, lui rendre un tant soit peu de confiance, je n'en étais pas vraiment fière.

Je devais pourtant être honnête avec moi-même. Apprendre que l'amour de ma vie ne m'avait pas oublié, était encore hanté par moi, j'en éprouvais presque une satisfaction malsaine.

Presque.

Car un autre sentiment me submergeait de minutes en minutes. La honte. J'avais honte. De mon engouement face à son malheur, honte de ne pas avoir eu assez de volonté pour tourner la page et le laisser partir avec cette femme adorable.

- J'ai peur de le perdre, reprit-elle en chuchotant.

- Les choses s'arrangeront lorsque je serais partie, affirmai-je sûre de moi.

- Ne crois pas ça, protesta t-elle. Il est beaucoup trop possédé par toi pour ça, et depuis tellement de temps...

- Rosalie...

- Je me bat depuis le début tu sais, et à plusieurs reprises j'ai bien cru être arrivé à l'atteindre... mais je ne rend compte aujourd'hui que je suis encore très loin de l'atteindre! Je n'ai seulement réussi qu'à égratigner la première couche, murmura t-elle tristement.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas un homme facile à approcher. Peu de personnes le connaissait réellement. J'avais envie de consoler la belle blonde, lui affirmer que ce serait facile, qu'elle finirait par le voir un jour réellement, qu'il s'ouvrirait à elle avec le temps... mais j'en était incapable.

- Je crois que c'est de toi dont il a besoin pour être heureux finalement, se résigna -elle à me dire.

Je secouais la tête.

- Ne dis pas ça... vous êtes fiancé, c'est à toi qu'il a proposé le mariage! Et puis de toutes façons lui et moi ne pouvons plus être ensemble.

Elle renifla et releva sa tête qu'elle venait d'abaisser vers ses mains.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparé?

- Edward ne t'a rien dis?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Deux ans plus tôt_

Les lèvres de mon amant remontaient doucement le long de mon ventre, effleurant à peine ma peau rougie. Je m'enfonçai d'avantage dans mon oreiller, savourant cette douce caresse.

Arrivé à mon cou, Edward en grignota la peau fine et la suçota avidement. J'étais persuadé que j'aurai encore une marque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me marquer.

Et j'adorais ça fallait bien le dire. Sa possession exacerbée. Et grandement partagée.

Je pris brusquement sa tête entre mes mains, et posais fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes, voraces et jamais rassasiées. Cet homme avait le pouvoir fou de révéler des facettes de ma personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Mon corps était avide du sien, ils se reconnaissaient instinctivement. Edward avait su me ramener à la vie, me redonner une confiance en moi et en l'homme que je pensais avoir définitivement perdu.

Huit mois.

Huit mois de pur bonheur.

Mais huit mois également de relation secrète.

Huit mois que je mentais à tout le monde et principalement à ma meilleure amie.

Et surtout huit mois qu'Alice crachait son venin sur mon homme car il avait rompu avec Tanya.

Revenant à l'instant présent, je sentie mon amour se faufiler une fois de plus, la quatrième depuis la veille au soir, entre mes jambes que je nouais autour de sa taille.

Son sexe chaud me pénétra jusqu'à la garde et je mordis abruptement son épaule en gémissant. Il n'attendit pas que mon intimité s'accommode à lui, il entama un va et viens profond et rapide, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir intense dans tout mon corps.

Le sexe avec Edward n'était jamais lent et tranquille, ce qui aurait pu m'effrayer après ce que j'avais vécu dernièrement mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout je n'oubliais pas avec qui j'étais et qui il était.

Mon amant se mit à aller de plus en plus vite m'arrachant des cris à chaque poussée. La boule désormais familière grâce à lui se construisait petit à petit dans mon ventre, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

La bouche d'Edward vint capturer une de mes pointes et la mordilla avec gourmandise alors que mes mains moites se posèrent avec force sur ses fesses.

J'y étais presque, ça venait et à en juger par les gémissements de plus en plus fort d'Edward ainsi que son souffle haché, je sus que pour lui aussi c'était imminent.

- Edward, murmurai-je à bout de souffle. Plus fort... je t'en pris... plus fort.

Il grogna fortement et brusquement se retira de moi, m'arrachant un cri de protestation. Je me sentais vide sans lui, et il venait de s'interrompre alors que j'y étais presque.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que... EDWARD, hurlai-je lorsqu'il me retourna soudainement et qu'il s'enfonça brusquement en moi.

- Putain c'est... meilleure... à chaque... foi, grogna t-il entre chaque coup de reins. Ses mouvements s'étaient ralenti mais étaient si puissant que je cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

Puis il reprit un rythme plus rapide, allant et venant dans des mouvements effrénés jusqu'à ce que j'explose autour de lui en des milliers et des milliers de fragments de pur plaisir.

- Oh meeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrde Bella... OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII, hurla t-il si fort que j'aurai pu repartir encore une foi tant ses cris m'excitaient au delà du possible.

Il cala ensuite sa tête dans mon cou, ses bras encerclant possessivement mon corps encore rougi et brûlant.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où seuls nos souffles s'apaisant petit à petit résonnaient dans la lueur naissance du jour à travers les persiennes.

Je sentis mon homme trembler légèrement contre moi. Je ramenais le drap sur nos deux corps et posais un baiser sur son front encore moite.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il d'une voix presque fragile.

Je me dégageais doucement de ses bras et posais mon visage sur l'oreiller face au sien.

- Tout va bien? demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

- Félix veut me voir!

Je me raidis instantanément à ses mots tandis que son visage vint une foi de plus se nicher contre mon épaule. Il inspira profondément.

- Il va falloir que je le fasse bella, chuchota t-il. Une dernière foi. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Une colère sourde monta en moi.

- Bien sûr que tu as le choix, répliquai-je.

- Bella, tenta t-il de m'apaiser.

- A chaque foi c'est la même chose Edward. Tu avais promis, lui rappelai-je.

- Je sais...

- Ca ne finira jamais n'est-ce pas? Après cette foi il y en aura une autre, puis encore une autre, et ainsi de suite... et tu n'auras jamais le choix, assénai-je d'une voix dure.

Il se releva sans dire un mot mais je remarquais les muscles de son dos se crisper. Il passa son boxer et arpenta la chambre à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements.

- Tu crois quoi bordel? s'énerva t-il en se tournant vers moi. Que je fais tout ça par plaisir? Tu le savais depuis le début bella, tu savais parfaitement que si il se passait quelque chose entre nous il fallait que tu acceptes ça!

- Parce que m'avais promis que tu arrêterai! criai-je soudainement hors de moi.

- Et je le ferai! répliqua t-il sur le même ton. Mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis coincé tu peux comprendre ça? hurla t-il. J'en ai marre de toujours devoir te l'expliquer!

- Et moi de supporter tout ça!

Il se figea. Son regard si vert s'assombrissait d'avantage et une lueur de tristesse et peut être aussi d'ailleurs de résignation le hantaient.

- Alors il faudrait peut être mieux qu'on arrête là...

- Je n'en ai pas envie, chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. il m'était devenu aussi vitale que l'eau ou l'oxygène. On avait déjà un mal fou à se séparer quelques heures... imaginer le quitter définitivement me tuait rien que d'y penser.

- Moi non plus... mais je ne sais pas quand tout cela s'arrêtera. Je peux te promettre que ce sera le cas bella... mais pas quand. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse supporter tout ça trop longtemps.

- Je peux encore essayer, tentai-je en m'approchant de lui. Ses bras encerclèrent tendrement ma taille et il posa son front contre le mien.

- Bella

- Je ne veux pas te perdre! Mes larmes coulaient désormais sans s'arrêter sur mes joues et un trou sans fond se creusait dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Les lèvres de mon amour absorbaient chaque goutte d'eau salée.

- On a pas le choix! Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, murmura t-il douloureusement.

Je ne dis rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Cette situation me tuait à petit feu. Je n'en pouvais plus de seulement oser l'imaginer avec elles. C'était trop dur. Pourtant la douleur de devoir vivre sans lui me tuait tout autant.

Et malheureusement ce n'était que le début.

_De nos jours_

- Nous... nous n'avions pas la même vision de la vie, répondis-je simplement.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se leva de son siège, les épaules à peine voûtées.

- Rosalie? l'appelai-je tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre.

- Oui?

- Il t'aime, affirmai-je doucement. Ai confiance en lui... en vous, ajoutai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et me fixa avec dépit.

- Rien ni personne ne pourra rivaliser avec toi, affirma t-elle sûre d'elle.

- Je...

- Ce sont ses propres mots!

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit? m'étonnai-je.

- Non je l'ai surpris tout à l'heure devant une petite photo qu'il tenait... c'est après ça d'ailleurs que l'on a eu cette fameuse... discussion.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis se figea juste une seconde.

- Reviens lui Bella. J'en peux plus de le voir souffrir comme ça... il a trop besoin de toi... pas de moi.

Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau tandis que je laissais la jolie blonde franchir la porte de ma chambre.

A cause de moi trois personnes avaient souffert pendant deux ans. Si je m'étais battu plus fort pour lui, Edward n'aurait pas été si malheureux, et Rosalie non plus. Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui faire vivre tout ça. Elle aimait Edward d'un amour profond et sincère c'était évident. Je pourrai comme je l'ai dis m'effacer et les laisser tout les deux vivre leur vie... peut être que sans ma présence ils arriveraient à trouver une forme d'harmonie et de paix dans leur couple. Puis je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Quand je suis arrivée à New York ce matin les choses étaient claires, limpides. Je venais pour le soutenir, et m'assurer qu'il était heureux, que tout allait bien. Mes états d'âmes je m'en fichais, seul comptait Edward. Car même si je n'avais pas pu supporter les choses il y a deux ans, j'espérais ( non sans me faire du mal fallait bien le dire), que lui au moins serait passé à autre chose.

J'y avais cru quand je les avais vu ensemble. Mais apparemment le bonheur semble t-il apparent d'Edward n'était qu'un leur selon sa fiancée.

Avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait, je parvins à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, retirer cette foutue robe qu'Irina m'avait aidé à choisir et à me glisser dans la douche. L'eau chaude m'apporta un semblant de réconfort et d'apaisement. Je revêtis ensuite un long tee-shirt en coton et me glissais sous la couette moelleuse de l'hôtel.

Je pensais pouvoir vite me réfugier dans un sommeil réparateur mais apparemment c'était peine perdue car je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et retourner. Mon esprit n'avait pas l'air de vouloir occulter les événements de la soirée.

Ne pouvant définitivement pas m'endormir, je pris un plaid, mon paquet de cigarettes ( nouvelle addiction depuis notre séparation) et m'installais sur l'un des transats du balcon de ma suite.

Je repensais aux mois qui avaient suivis notre rupture, tout avait soudainement changé.

_Deux ans plus tôt_

- Putain Bella tu vas ouvrir cette porte nom de dieu? cria Alice et martelant la porte de ma chambre de ses petits poings.

- Fou moi la paix Al! Faut que je te le répète combien de fois pour que tu comprenne?

Deux semaines que tout ce cirque durait. Ma vie que j'avais cru si parfaite pendant des mois venait de basculer. A vrai dire, on venait même de me l'arracher et de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

Edward et moi nous étions séparé d'un commun accord le jour même de notre discussion et à peine avais-je franchi la porte de son appartement que je m'étais littéralement effondrée au sol. J'avais tenté de garder un tant soit peu de dignité devant lui, mais maintenant que j'étais seule plus rien ne me retenait.

Mes larmes coulaient à flots, secouant ma poitrine de lourds sanglots. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que je n'allais plus pouvoir le voir. Que nos nuits d'amour étaient bel et bien révolues. Je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir ses bras forts autour de moi. Plus jamais il ne fredonnerai cette douce mélodie contre mon oreille pour m'apaiser.

Non. Tout cela était vraiment fini et c'était ma faute. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour pouvoir supporter sa vie encore quelques temps.

Me relevant péniblement au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à interpeller un taxi et à rentrer chez moi pour m'enfermer à double tours dans ma chambre. J'étais à peine consciente de mes gestes. Mes jambes me portaient toutes seules, je ne parlais que quand c'était nécessaire. Le monde autour de moi continuait de tourner, de vivre, et moi je me sentais comme figée, glacée.

Alice avait bien essayé de me faire parler ce soir là, inquiète lorsqu'elle m'avait vu rentrer dans cet état. Mais j'avais filé directement dans mon repère, fermé ma porte à clé et roulée en chien de fusil sur mon lit pour verser toutes les larmes que je possédais.

Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir pire que cette nuit là. Mais j'avais tord. Les suivantes furent encore pires. Je ressentais de plus en plus le manque de mon amour. Je le voyais partout, chaque parole, chaque odeur, me faisaient penser à lui et je réalisais avec une force indescriptible ce que j'avais perdu.

Alice assistait impuissante à ma descente aux enfers, constatant avec colère et inquiétude que je ne mangeais plus et dormais à peine. J'avais perdu plus de poids en quinze jours qu'en quatre mois de régime. J'effrayais ma meilleure amie. Jamais elle ne m'avais vu comme ça, même quand j'avais débarqué de Forks avec mes blessures.

Malgré cela je ne disais rien pour la rassurer ou l'éclairer. Alice n'avait jamais apprit la cause de la rupture entre sa tante et Edward et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle le sache.

Je savais que je m'enfonçais mais je ne pouvais ni l'empêcher, ni le ralentir. Edward était l'amour de ma vie, et malgré la puissance de ce qui nous liait, nous ne pouvions pas vivre ensemble car je savais que cela finirait par me détruire, puis NOUS détruire.

- Bells je te préviens, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte immédiatement j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'ils viennent la défoncer, menaça t-elle. Je savais qu'elle était sérieuse. Sa patience arrivait à terme.

Soupirant, je me levais avec difficultés de mon lit, ressentant les effets de ce que je faisais subir à mon corps depuis deux semaines. J'ouvris enfin la porte sur une Alice furibonde.

N'osant pas affronter son regard, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte.

- Mon dieu Bella, marmonna t-elle horrifiée. Je levais les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle venait de poser une main sur sa bouche et que des larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez au coin de ses yeux.

Je faisais donc si peur que ça?

M'avançant vers mon psyché, je me fis face et compris ce qu'Alice venait de voir.

Une coquille vide.

Mon teint déjà pâle à l'origine était maintenant terne, presque gris, cadavérique. Mes yeux rougis étaient gonflés. Si on ne savait pas que j'allais mal, une personne extérieure aurait pu penser que je venais de me battre. Mais au delà de ça, mon corps avait changé. Mes os saillaient sous mon mince débardeur, mes pommettes, les même qu'Edward raffolait d'embrasser avaient disparues. Si il y a quelques mois ma posture s'était révélée fière, confiante et sûre d'elle, aujourd'hui mes épaules étaient voûtées, ma tête rentrée à l'intérieur, comme si je voulais disparaître.

Et je supposais que cela devait être le cas. Je voulais disparaître. Pour ne plus souffrir.

- Non! claqua mon amie. Non. Non. Non! Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver! Pas encore une foi!

Elle s'avança vers ma penderie, prit des vêtements et jeta pelle mêle un jean et un pull sur mon lit ainsi que des sous vêtements.

- Habilles toi! Ordonna t-elle sèchement. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais la petite brune se posta devant et me lança un regard glacial.

- Ne t'avise même pas de protester Swan! J'ai déjà assisté à ça lorsque tu es arrivé de Forks, j'ai bataillé pour que tu retrouve allure humaine, je ne laisserai pas ça recommencer! Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui c'est passé? A ta guise, très bien mais je ne te laisserai pas replonger Bella tu m'entends? Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Alors tu la ferme, tu t'habille, tu prépare une valise et tu me suis sans faire d'histoires!

Elle me tira un petit sourire et mes lèvres gercées par le sel de larmes que je n'avais jamais pris la peine d'essuyer me firent mal. Avec Alice ce n'était pas la peine de discuter de toutes manières. Et je suppose que je ne pouvais pas rester dans le déni plus longtemps, il était peut être temps de refaire surface.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle me dit et nous prîmes un avion pour la Floride. Là bas, ma meilleure amie s'était évertuée à me rendre allure humaine, me faisant manger de force, elle m'amenait chaque jours sur la plage pour que le soleil redonne de jolies couleurs à ma peau et s'évertuait à tout faire pour me redonner le sourire.

Si au départ je faisais semblant pour ne pas qu'elle m'ennui plus, je dus bien reconnaître qu'au bout d'un moment, ses efforts ne furent plus vains. Je me remis tout doucement à sourire, puis rire mais Edward n'était jamais loin dans mes pensées.

Puis je rencontrais Irina. Une sublime blonde, aussi excentrique et folle qu'Alice. Elle était ambitieuse et avait comme politique de jamais laisser un homme dicter sa vie et sa conduite.

Ce fut la première à qui je parlais d'Edward.

- Et donc tu as décidé de le quitter, affirma t-elle en sirotant son mojito. Tu as bien fait, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Disons que c'était d'un commun accord. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait.

- Bien sûr que si enfin! Écoutes Bella, je peux concevoir que tu l'aimes encore et que tu l'aimera probablement toute ta vie, mais tu es forte...

- Non je ne le crois pas.

- Bien sûr que si, insista t-elle avec force.

- Irina, soupirai-je

Brusquement elle se leva, pris son verre sans que je ne le vis venir me le jeta à la figure.

- Non mais t'es malade ma parole! criai-je. On peut savoir ce qui te prend? continuai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Elle me fixait en souriant et tapa de son poing sur la table.

- Voilà la bella que je veux voir! Celle qui a du caractère, qui ne se laisse pas faire... je savais bien qu'elle se cachait quelque part, souria t-elle en se rasseyant.

Toujours furax je me réinstallais tout de même.

- Maintenant tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dis et je te promet que premièrement tu vas aller mieux, et deuxièmement un jours tu le récupérera, affirma t-elle sûre d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que je disais... complètement folle cette fille!

Je la regardais comme si elle avait trois têtes.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu verras que j'ai raison!

- Je dois te rappeler pourquoi on s'était séparer? raillai-je.

- Et qui te dis que ton départ ne l'aura pas réveillé?

- J'y crois pas trop, fis-je septique, j'aurai beau dire tout ce que je veux il n'a pas trop le choix, désespérai-je.

- Alors oublies le ma chérie et vit ta vie, crois moi elle est bien trop courte pour la gâcher, sourit-elle.

Une heure plus tard j'appris que ma nouvelle amie venait de guérir d'un cancer. C'est cela qui me fit voir les choses autrement. Je décidai de suivre son conseil. Je poursuivit mes études de journalisme et eu quelques aventures mais je mettais un point d'honneur à ne laisser aucune chance à ce que cela devienne sérieux. Malgré mes nouvelles motivations, Edward restait l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout et rien ne changeait cela que je le veuille ou non, que j'essai ou pas. Je pensai encore à lui chaque jour, je revivais encore nos moments mais avec le recul je n'éprouvai plus cette intense douleur mais une douce nostalgie. Irina m'aidait beaucoup, elle et moi étions devenu bien plus que des amies, elle connaissait tout de moi et moi d'elle. Avec elle je voyais la vie différemment.

Mais comme dit l'adage, toutes bonnes choses a une fin et cela commença avec l'annonce d'Alice comme quoi Edward ouvrait un nouveau club.

_De nos jours_

Une brise assez fraîche chatouillait la peau de mon visage et me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je m'étirai difficilement et constatai que je m'étai finalement endormi sur le transat du balcon.

Ma tête bourdonnai douloureusement et mes yeux étaient gonflés d'un trop gros manque de sommeil.

Je resserrai le plaid autour de mes épaules et rentrai dans la suite pour commander un café au Room service. Je ne pourrai de toutes manières rien avaler avec la venue prochaine d'Edward. Il voulait que l'on discute! Et me souvenant de ma conversation avec Rosalie j'avais autant peur que hâte de ce qu'il allait me dire.

Je revêtis un peignoir et consultai mes messages et mails en attendant mon café.

Trois appels en absence d'Irina et un message.

* Comment ça s'est passé entre vous?*

Je décidai que plutôt de lui répondre je devais l'appeler. J'avais besoin plus que tout de ses conseils pour me sortir de l'abîme où je me trouvai.

- Alors racontes? répondit-elle

- Bonjours à toi aussi, riai-je.

- Arrête avec tes banalités Swan! Je veux tout savoir! l'entendis-je s'exciter au bout du fil.

- On dirai Alice...

Petit silence.

Je le comblai rapidement et lui racontai toute ma soirée et ma nuit. L'ouverture du club. Edward. Rosalie. Tout.

- Et ben moi qui pensais que tu étais un cas désespéré et isolé, il semblerai que vous ayez été fait dans le même moule!

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Irina, soupirai-je.

- Attends déjà de voir ce qu'Edward a à te dire, me conseilla t-elle. Mais... je pense un peu comme Rosalie.

- C'est à dire? hésitai-je

- C'est évident pourtant. De quoi a l'air ta vie amoureuse depuis deux ans?

- A rien. Merci de me le rappeler, bougonnai-je.

- Et celle d'Edward? continua t-elle en faisant fit de ma remarque.

- Il est fiancé.

- Pour moi, ces fiançailles ne valent rien. Souviens toi de tout ce que t'a raconté Rosalie Bells... la façon dont il a fait sa demande, son attitude absente avec elle...

Je ne disais rien, assimilant ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre.

- Où veux tu en venir? demandai-je finalement.

- C'est pourtant clair... il aura beau adorer Rosalie, ce n'est pas d'elle dont il a besoin, il n'est pas heureux bella, tout ce cirque c'est pour ne pas voir les chose en face!

- Peut être.

- C'est même sûr... mais attends quand même de parler avec lui avant de prendre la moindre décision.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ca devait être mon café.

- Je dois te laisser Irina.

- Ok ma belle! Tu me tiens au courant d'accord?

- Bien sûr, tu le sais bien.

Une foi mon café avalé, je me décidai à prendre une douche et me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Edward. J'angoissai terriblement, car je savais parfaitement que cette conversation allait remuer des tas de souvenirs que j'avais réussi tant bien que mal d'enfouir au fond de moi. Et sans parler des raisons de notre séparations et de ce que cela allait impliquer pour nous aujourd'hui, il y avait Alice.

Ma douce Alice qui suite à une dispute avait disparut cruellement de ma vie. Je m'étais toujours sentie affreusement coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et d'une certaine manière je l'étais, et je me sentais encore ainsi aujourd'hui.

Je l'avais trahi, j'étais tombé amoureuse de l'homme qui partageait la vie de sa tante et avais provoqué la chute de leur couple. Le pire pour elle je crois, ce fut d'avoir été maintenue dans le silence. Mais aurai-je pu lui dire? Comment aurai-je pu lui annoncer que si tante était malheureuse c'était à cause de moi? Et comment lui expliquer que rien n'aurai pu changer cela... que malgré tout je n'aurai jamais pu le quitter, en tout cas pas pour cette raison?

Jamais elle n'aurai pu me le pardonner.

Deux coups bref à la porte me sortirent de mes réflexions et j'esquissai un sourire.

J 'ouvrai alors la porte sur un Edward plus beau que jamais. Si hier soir il m'avait séduit avec son costume taillé sur mesure, il était tout autant à tomber ce matin dans son jean et son tee-shirt noir. Je remarquai quand même les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, signes probablement d'une longue nuit de réflexion.

S'avançant vers moi il posa ses lèvres fraîches sur ma joue en prenant mes mains. Puis il s'éloigna et caressa doucement le contour de mes yeux.

- Toi aussi, sourit-il faiblement.

J'hochais la tête en lui rendant son sourire et le laissai entrer. Il s'avança dans la chambre et promena son regard dans ma suite, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur mes draps à peine défaits, puis reporta ses yeux verts sur moi.

- Je ne savais que tu aimais tout ça? remarqua t-il en balayant la chambre de sa main.

- Cadeau forcé, grimaçai-je en repensant au cirque que m'avait fait Irina pour que j'accepte cette chambre, qu'elle avait bien sûr d'ors et déjà payé.

Il opina puis alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuil. Je grimaçai derechef quand je vis quel siège il prit.

Je pris place à mon tour et tortillai nerveusement mes mains. La main d'Edward s'avança vers mon visage, et quand son pouce se posa sur ma lèvre j'eu un petit mouvement de recul. Cela ne l'empêcha de libérer ma lèvre de mes dents. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je la mordillai.

- Heu... je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais... Rosalie est passée hier soir, commençai-je mal à l'aise.

Il opina en passant une main sur son visage, s'attardant sur sa petite barbe de deux jours qu'il avait.

- Je suis désolé... pour tout ça, murmura t-il.

- Elle a peur de te perdre tu sais? Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Et moi aussi mais... il soupira fortement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- J'y arrive plus Bella! fit-il accablé. J'ai essayé après que tu m'ai quitté... je te promets que j'ai essayé mais ça deviens trop dur.

J'allais parler mais il me coupa.

- J'en ai fini avec eux tu sais? ce serai long à t'expliquer comment, mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Je secouai la tête.

- Cela ne change rien Edward, soupirai-je. Tu es fiancé maintenant, c'est trop tard!

- Sauf que je ne suis plus sûr que tout cela soit une bonne chose, avoua t-il tout bas.

- Tu aime Rosalie non?

- Oui... oui bien sûr mais... je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je veux dire, elle adorable avec moi, aimante, gentille et généreuse mais... c'est comme si tout cela sonnait faux, continua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je comprends pas, murmurai-je.

- C'est comme si... je ne me sentais pas à ma place auprès d'elle. Je veux dire, je suis avec elle, elle m'aime, elle fait tout pour que je sois heureux, et pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti plus seul. Je n'arrive pas à être moi. Et quand tu es apparue hier soir, c'est comme si je respirai à nouveau, je me suis enfin senti complet.

Il resta silencieux un petit instant avant de reprendre.

- J'ai toujours gardé avec moi les photos que l'on avait fait au photomaton tu te souviens? le soir de mon anniversaire...

Je souris.

- Rosalie m'a dit ce qu'elle t'avait entendu dire, continuai-je pour lui.

- Je ne peux pas continuer à lui faire ça... à lui mentir, à ME mentir.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

- C'est pourtant ce qui va se passer Bells. Que tu m'accorde une autre chance ou non. Que tu le veuille ou non.

- Je n'aurai jamais dus venir, me fustigeai-je. Sans ça, tu n'aurai jamais remis ton couple en question.

- Tu te trompe, secoua t-il la tête. Il se leva et vint prendre place à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je me tortillai, m'adaptant à sa position. Ca fait déjà quelques temps que j'y pense, mais je pense que je voulais encore y croire. Puis je t'ai vu et j'ai compris.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue. J'allai détruire un couple. J'allai détruire la vie d'une femme exceptionnelle. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus coupable que maintenant. Lors de notre séparation, je lui avais juré que quoi qu'il arrive, s'il réalisait le projet de New York, je serai là pour l'ouverture.

A présent je m'en mordais les doigts.

La pulpe du pouce d'Edward vint effacer la goutte d'eau salée sur ma joue et il prit mon visage en coupe.

- Je sais ce que tu pense mon ange, mais je t'interdit de te sentir coupable ou triste pour quoi que se soit.

- Rosalie va me détester, reniflai-je. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Rosalie comprend Bella. On a discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire, notre rupture, les mois qui ont suivi jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. On s'est rendu compte tout les deux que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Je n'étais pas honnête envers elle et envers moi.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je

- Ne le sois surtout pas. Tu n'imagine même pas les mois d'enfers que j'ai passé après toi.

Il posa son front contre le mien.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué bella.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Nous savourions le silence entre nous, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

- Comment... comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir?

- J'ai payé ma dette, dit-il simplement, sachant exactement de quoi je parlai.

_Flash Back_

Deux semaines après la fameuse soirée au club où j'avais rencontré Edward et Tanya, je me trouvai assise sur mon lit, dans notre appartement à Alice et moi, en train de fixer inlassablement un petit bout de papier.

Edward m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone et m'avait demandé de le rappeler au plus vite pour que nous ayons une conversation. Nous avions un peu parlé sur le chemin allant chez eux, mais juste assez pour se dire que nous étions dans une sacré merde. Tomber amoureux d'un simple regard pouvait se révéler très beau et romantique, mais dans notre cas, ce coup de foudre allait nous attirer de gros ennuis.

J'avais retardé encore et encore le moment de le rappeler, mais maintenant cela commençait à faire long et Edward ne se gênait pas pour me le faire savoir.

Depuis une semaine il passait à l'improviste à mon travail, prenant une boisson chaude et repartait non sans m'avoir laissé des petits mots du genre * appel moi* ou * il va bien falloir qu'on en parle*.

Et il avait raison.

C'est ainsi que je me décidai et lui donnai rendez-vous le lendemain dans un café. Si au début l'ambiance était tendu et un peu gênée, l'électricité entre nous, elle, demeurait intact. Je le voulais toujours autant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire, dis-je finalement. Tu as Tanya et c'est la tante de ma meilleure amie. On ne peut pas faire ça!

- Je suis assez d'accord. Sauf que j'arrête pas de penser à toi, tu m'obsède.

- Tu m'oubliera... après tout il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous et... enfin... tu as l'habitude avec toutes ces filles...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Toutes ces filles? répéta t-il.

- Oui, enfin, avec Tanya, ce n'est pas ce que vous faites? dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Apparemment j'avais dis une connerie car il semblait énervé.

- C'est Alice qui t'a parlé de ça?

J'opinais.

- Bon écoute Bella. Ce que t'as dis Alice c'est ce qu'on lui a servi pour éviter qu'elle pose trop de questions et se mêle de choses dangereuses pour elle.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

- Je suis escort Boy Bella, affirma t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je restai là à le fixer sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ne vas pas croire que c'est quelques chose que je fais par plaisir, continua t-il d'une voix sombre. J'ai une dette à payer. Il y a quatre ans, je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un mec très... fréquentable. Je prenais de la drogue... en grande quantité et n'ayant pas de boulot pour la payer, je misai tout ce que je pouvais dans les jeux.

Il avala une gorgée de sa bière et reprit.

Un soir, un homme jouait à notre table habituelle. Mon frère m'avait filé du fric. Je lui ai servi une excuse bidon pour le convaincre. Enfin bref, j'ai perdu tout cet argent. J'avais besoin de me refaire. J'avais besoin de ma dose tu comprends?

J'hochai simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Donc ce mec, Félix a demandé à me voir et a offert de me prêter de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. J'ai pas pu refuser, j'étais en manque et je me disais que peu importe les retours qu'il y aurait, on m'offrait de l'or en barre.

- Sauf qu'il t'a demandé de le rembourser.

Il acquiéça nerveusement .

- J'étais incapable de trouver de quoi le rembourser bien sûr, et au poker j'avais tout perdu. Alors il m'a proposé un marché. Un marché que je n'avais pas le choix d'accepter bien sûr sous peine de gros ennuis pour moi ou mes proches. Il tenait un business, et j'y suis entré par la grande porte.

Il releva lentement ses yeux vers moi, jaugeant ma réaction mais je demeurais impassible. C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je crois que j'aurai largement préféré l'autre version. Si en venant ici j'avais un discours tout près rempli d'arguments nous empêchant de nous revoir, ce qu'il venait de m'avouer m'avait complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Je suis bien conscient que cela doit te choquer mais...

- Tanya a accepté tout ça?

- Pas au départ. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'encore aujourd'hui cela créer pas mal de tensions entre nous.

- Je veux bien le croire, murmurai-je.

Il prit soudainement ma main par dessus la table et la pressa doucement.

- Bella, au moment où je t'ai vu dans ce bar, j'ai cru que tout disparaissait autour de moi. Il n'y avait que toi, tellement belle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et encore moins pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine, ria t-il.

J'eu un petit rire. Je comprenais si bien ce qu'il disait pour le ressentir moi même. Comment pouvait-on éprouver tant de choses pour un quasi inconnu? Sa main autour de la mienne était chaude et douce mais je voulais plus. Je voulais ses bras forts et rassurant autour de moi. Je voulais sa bouche sur la mienne. Je voulais enfouir ma tête dans son cou et respirer son parfum.

Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. C'était tout à fait impossible entre nous. Tout nous opposait. Tout était entre nous dès le départ. Sans parler de Tanya et Alice, son " job" d'escort boy me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr d'assumer. Mon passé était déjà lourd à porter pour que j'en rajoute.

On resta là à se regarder dans les yeux, partageant une discussion silencieuse, se demandant comment gérer ces sentiments, comment les ignorer alors qu'aucun de nous ne semblait réellement le vouloir.

Et c'était bien ça le problème finalement... notre manque de volonté.

_Fin flash Back_

- Je suis soulagée pour toi, souris-je.

- Ca n'a pas été sans mal crois moi, mais c'est terminé!

- Ca fait combien de temps?

- A peine six mois.

- Rosalie était au courant? demandai-je incrédule.

- Oui mais pas du fond du problème.

- Et elle l'a accepté? m'étonnai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non au départ elle m'a giflé et je ne l'ai pas revu pendant trois semaines. Puis on s'est revu et on a discuté et... et bien elle m'a prit avec ça.

C'est étrange qu'elle ne m'en ai pas parlé...

- Elle doit vraiment énormément t'aimer, murmurai-je doucement. La main d'Edward jouait maintenant négligemment avec mes cheveux. Son toucher me fit frissonner.

- Et toi? Sa main descendait dans mon cou, légère contre ma peau, puis sur mon épaule, pour finir par glisser le long de mon bras. Mes paupières se firent lourdes de désir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me demandait déjà?

- Alors? insista t-il en refaisant son manège avec son autre main sur mon autre bras. Son visage se rapprochait lentement du mien. Je voulais ça. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela m'avait trop manqué. Je ne vivais plus qu'avec le souvenir d'une sensation. Je voulais goûter de ma langue cette sensation.

- Oui, dis-je simplement. A quoi bon dire le contraire alors que mes sentiments n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que faiblis durant ces deux années.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un sourire heureux, soulagé et presque euphorique. Puis l'instant d'après sa bouche fut sur la mienne.

Enfin!

Son haleine sucrée vint se mélanger à la mienne et je me sentais enfin de retour au paradis lorsque sa langue entraîna la mienne dans un balais endiablé. Mes vinrent se perdre dans sa tignasse que je tirai pour le rapprocher de moi encore plus près.

Notre échange était sensuel, doux, intense, tout à la fois. Nous étions deux âmes sœurs qui pouvaient enfin se rejoindre et fusionner. Je ne voulai plus jamais m'en passer. Je savais que cette fois je ne m'en relèverai pas si c'était le cas.

Je me perdais dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

Il me fit lever les bras pour retirer mon pull puis descendit ses mains le long de mon buste, caressant l'extérieur de mes seins puis mes côtes. Son toucher me consumait, j'étais en feu et il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Pas un seul de mes amants au cours de ces dernières années ne m'avait procuré cet effet.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne et se perdit dans mon cou dont elle en égratigna la peau de ses dents. J'haletai. Je voulais le débarrasser de son tee-shirt mais il emprisonna mes mains qu'il plaqua au dessus de ma tête après m'avoir allongée sur le canapé.

- Ne bouges pas, ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je gémis en retour et sentis ses mains abaisser mon soutien-gorge jusqu'à ma taille d'un coup sec. Ma poitrine pointa vers lui sous la fraîcheur soudaine et mon amant en profita pour venir aspirer entre ses lèvres chaudes un de mes tétons. Il le téta avidement, le mordilla puis passa à son jumeau qu'il excita de la même manière.

Je respirai difficilement. C'était tout simplement trop bon. Je tentai de provoquer une friction contre son désir que je sentais bien éveillé contre son jean mais il s'écarta en souriant.

- Patience ma douce, laisse moi le temps de te retrouver tu m'as trop manqué, susurra t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Il déboutonna ensuite mon jean et me le retira lentement, effleurant au passage, chaque parcelle de mes cuisses et de mes jambes. Je continuai à me consumer sous ses caresses, sous son regard brûlant, je n'en prouvai plus. Je voulais à la fois qu'il continu ce qu'il faisait tout comme je voulai qu'il aille plus vite. J'avais besoin de lui en moi, j'avais besoin de retrouver mon autre moitié.

Sans me quitter du regard, il passa son doigt sur ma fente par dessus ma culotte.

- Bon sang chérie tu es trempée, gémit-il

- Hmm

Il finit de m'ôter mon sous-vêtement et disparut instantanément entre mes cuisses. Lorsque je sentis son premier coup de langue son mon clitoris mon dos s'arqua et je laissai échapper une forte plainte. Il la remplace ensuite par son pouce tandis qu'il immisça sa langue au fond de moi.

- Oh merde! criai-je en agrippant ses cheveux des deux mains.

Il continua son manège pendant de longues minutes, allant de plus en plus vite, appuyant plus fort sur mon petit bouton et s'arrêta juste au moment où l'orgasme allait m'emmener.

- Edward, grognai-je.

Il se débarrassa à la hâte de tout ses vêtements, faisant apparaître sous mes yeux gourmands son sexe dur comme le marbre.

- J'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi, articula t-il difficilement.

J'en avais trop envie moi aussi. Mon sexe appelait le sien avec ferveur. J'avais besoin plus que jamais de me reconnecter à lui, de le goûter, le sentir. Il m'avait trop manqué.

Edward s'allongea ensuite doucement sur moi, son regard d'un vert intense accroché au mien. Il me criai son amour, sa peur, son urgence, tout en même temps.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il ensuite sur mes lèvres. Puis il s'immisça d'un coup bref au fond de mon ventre.

Nous criions tout deux de bonheur et de soulagement d'être enfin réuni.

Edward accéléra progressivement ses vas et viens, butant à chaque foi au fond de mon ventre.

C'était tout simplement trop bon, je me rendais compte à présent à quel point il manquait à ma vie, à quel point sa présence en moi, avec moi, près de moi m'était vitale. Je ressentais avec une force incroyable que le vide qui m'avait envahi lorsque l'on s'était quitté, lorsque j'ai dus apprendre à vivre sans lui, était profond. Aujourd'hui qu'il était là, je me sentais enfin complète, sans cicatrice, sans blessures. Je doutai désormais de pouvoir avoir la force de vivre sans lui.

Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, me coupant le souffle peu à peu et mon orgasme se construisait petit à petit. J'allai bientôt exploser. C'était tout simplement trop fort.

- Ed... Edward, je... j'ai besoin...

Comprenant où je voulais en venir, il posa deux doigts sur mon clitoris et réalisa de petits cercles rapides et appuyés dessus. Et ce fut trop.

- Ohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, explosai-je en me resserrant sur son sexe.

Mon amant grogna peu après fortement et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en gémissant encore et encore mon prénom.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai en caressant ses cheveux.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, nous étions tout les deux dans le lit, la tête d'Edward contre ma poitrine, ses doigts traçant des formes indistinctes autour de mon nombril.

- Il t'a laissé partir facilement? demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Il se raidit.

- Oui et non. Mais peu importe, éluda t-il et posant de petits baisers dans mon cou. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui je ne leur dois plus rien. Plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous maintenant.

J'eu une pensée pour Rosalie. Je voulais lui parler, m'excuser pour tout le mal que ma présence avait engrangé. Je me sentais tellement coupable.

- Elle ne nous en veux pas, chuchota mon amour en lissant mon front.

- Comment est-ce que tu...

- Je te connais par cœur, souria t-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de poser mes lèvres contre le siennes.

- Je suis désolé pour Alice, murmura t-il peu après avec douleur. J'étais là à l'enterrement tu sais?

Ma gorge se serra à l'évocation de mon amie perdue. Peu de temps après notre retour de Floride, elle avait appris notre relation passé à Edward et moi et elle l'avait très mal prit. Je n'avais jamais su comment elle l'avait apprit mais peu importe. Après une dispute assez houleuse, elle était partit en trombe de l'appartement et avait eu un accident. Une voiture avait grillé le feu rouge lorsqu'elle traversait la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture.

J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à faire mon deuil et aujourd'hui encore j'en souffrais. Jamais elle ne saurai à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Jamais je n'avais voulu la blesser. Et quelque part c'était de ma faute ce qui était arrivé.

C'est encore grâce à Irina si j'avais pu commencer à avancer.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, articulai-je difficilement.

- Je suis resté à l'écart, dit-il simplement.

J'opinai faiblement, les larmes au coin des yeux. Le silence devint reposant. Nous nous câlinions doucement, tranquillement, mes paupières se faisaient lourdes.

La sonnerie d'un portable raisonna dans la pièce. Je sentis Edward se tendre légèrement.

- Tu ne réponds pas?

- C'est pas important! Je viendrai te rejoindre dans quelques jours à Seattle. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparé, et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à discuter.

- Tu ne veux pas rester à New York?

- Je peux vivre où je veux bella et surveiller chacun de mes clubs à distance. Et toi tu as encore tes études à Seattle.

- On en discutera quand tu viendra dans ce cas.

La sonnerie de son portable retenti à nouveau, et une fois encore, Edward l'ignorait.

Deux heure plus tard, Edward m'accompagnait à l'aéroport et après de longs et langoureux baisers, nous nous donnions rendez vous la semaine suivante.

J'étais enfin heureuse, apaisée et entière. J'avais l'impression que mon monde tournait enfin dans le bon sens. Au fond, Irina a toujours eu raison. Elle était persuadée qu'un jours Edward et moi nous retrouverions de nouveau. Je ne l'avais jamais cru. Pour moi c'était impossible. Mais elle avait raison. Il s'était sorti de ses problèmes et malgré la culpabilité constante que j'avais pour Rosalie, nous pouvions enfin envisager quelque chose tout les deux.

Je regrettai juste qu'Alice ne soit plus là pour voir que quelque chose de bien était finalement sorti de tout ça. J'aurai pu lui démontrer que nous n'avions pas choisi tout ça, cela nous était tombé dessus. Nous étions fou l'un de l'autre et rien n'aurait pu arrêter ça. J'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait fini par comprendre même si cela se serait avéré difficile.

Nous aurions pu surmonter tout cela.

Oui. Nous aurions pu.

Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est... j'aurai du me douter que cela ne durerait pas.

Deux jours plus tard, Irina et moi avions décidé d'improviser une soirée dans mon appartement. Mais au moment où nous attaquions nos assiette je reçu un coup de fil...

Rosalie.

En décrochant j'entendis un reniflement puis la voix de Rosalie.

- Bella, sanglotait-elle

Mon cœur frappait très fort, mon souffle manquait.

- Bella, pleurait-elle... je suis désolée

Le bonheur n'était décidément pas fait pour tout le monde...

* * *

Alors alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Sachez qu'une suite est peut-être possible, tout dépend de l'accueil qu'aura cet OS

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup car je ne pensais vraiment pas que mon OS plairait autant. J'avais prévu à la base de le laisser comme ça mais j'ai grâce à vous et aussi parce beaucoup d'idées me sont venues, décidé d'en faire une fiction. Alors je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura mais j'espère vraiment toutes vous retrouver tout le long de ce nouveau bébé. Et surtout j'espère que cela vous plaira...**

**Merci à : garbage: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Edward mort?Pas mort? voici la suite; Thalice: merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente d'avoir pu te toucher, voici la suite; lincece49: et voilà la suite que tu attendais... merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu; Natacha35140: voici la suite, bisous; lamue12: merci pour ta review, voilà la suite; : merci pour ton commentaire, la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre; Amandine61: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir pu te toucher et te surprendre, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant; jeanne73: voici la suite, merci de ta review; Rc: Ohhhh regarde je ne suis pas si méchante... quoi que ^^; Habswifes: merci pour ta review; Guest: voici la suite ^^; Kyssou: la réponse dans ce chapitre... merci de ta review; Alexa27: voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira, merci pour ton commentaire; bella-lili-rosecullensister: merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la réponse à certaines questions; Camelia Bella: merci pour ta review, voilà la réponse... ou un début du moins ^^**

**Alors alors, ai-je osé tuer Edward? **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Je poussai doucement la porte de la chambre toujours silencieuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs je prenais autant de précautions, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais déranger qui que soit... même si j'avais cet infime espoir.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce mois de Juillet et l'air était quasi irrespirable lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Les volets étaient déroulés et ne laissaient filtrer qu'un fin trait de lumière.

Je posais mon sac sur le petit bureau dans le coin et m'asseyais sur la chaise près du lit.

Et comme chaque jour mon cœur se serrait.

Et comme chaque jour mon souffle se coupait.

Et comme chaque jour une unique mais douloureuse larme roulait sur ma joue moite.

On aurait pu croire qu'en une année j'avais épuisé mon stock de larmes mais chaque jour me prouvait le contraire.

Le corps étendu sur le lit reposait dans cette même position depuis un an aujourd'hui. Ses yeux autrefois si rieurs et pétillants étaient restés insupportablement fermés, m'interdisant d'y insuffler par les miens un peu de chaleur. Ses longs cils reposaient délicatement sur ses joues qui s'étaient creusées et avaient pâlies au fil des mois. En détaillant le reste de son corps on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il avait lui aussi perdu de sa force.

Mais pour moi il était toujours lui.

Mon Edward.

Mon amour... plongé dans le coma depuis un an.

_Un an plus tôt_

- Bella, je suis désolée, sanglotait Rosalie au bout du fil.

Mon corps se figea d'effroi. Pourquoi Rosalie prenait-elle la peine de m'appeler en pleurs? Pourquoi me dire qu'elle était désolée? Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions.

- Il y a eu un accident Bella et il est...

- NON! claquai-je en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Non ne dis rien! C'est impossible... c'est pas vrai! Pas lui! Je ne te crois pas!

- Bella... tenta t-elle de m'interrompre.

- TAIS TOI! hurlai-je.

Irina s'approcha précipitamment de moi lorsqu'elle m'entendit crier et sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait ou qui était au téléphone, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Je T'INTERDIS de me dire quoi que se soit! Il va bien! Il doit m'appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour pour me dire à quelle heure il arrive demain! Non!

Mes larmes coulaient malgré tout sans discontinuer. Mon cœur avait comprit tout de suite ce que ma tête refusait d'admettre et il se brisait de seconde en seconde, disséminant autour de lui ses milliards de fragments.

- Bella s'il te plait écoutes moi! cria Rosalie dans mon oreille. Il a besoin de toi! Il n'est pas mort bella mais c'est très grave, il faut que tu vienne! Tu m'entends?

Les cris de Rosalie avaient réussi à m'atteindre dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de m'engloutir.

_Pas mort._

_C'est très grave._

_Besoin de moi_.

_Pas mort pas mort pas mort pas mort_...

Les paroles de la jeune femme tournaient en boucle dans ma tête encore et encore, cherchant à trouver un sens en moi. J'étais vaguement consciente de la présence d'Irina derrière moi qui ne cessait de me caresser les bras, les épaules et les cheveux dans le but de m'apaiser.

- Bella? Tu es toujours là? Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus mais tu devenais hystérique et tu ne me laissais rien t'expliquer, continua Rosalie plus doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant.

- Je ... oui... excuses moi... je... il...

_Pas mort pas mort pas mort_

Je me répétais ces mots tel un mantra et me concentrais dessus pour retrouver mon souffle et ignorer la douleur qui piquait chaque pore de ma peau .

- Bella, calmes toi... respire doucement!

- Où est-il Rosalie? Que s'est-il passé?

J'entendis un profond soupir au bout du fil avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je t'en pris il faut que tu viennes, ce n'est pas à moi d'être près de lui!

_De nos jours_

Je caressais doucement les cheveux qui retombaient sur son front. Ils auraient bien eu besoin d'une bonne coupe.

- Ca fait un an que tu es ici tu sais? Et tu n'imagine même pas comme douze mois peuvent être long, murmurai-je près de sa joue tiède.

Je pris tendrement sa main dans la mienne.

- Tu me manque Edward! Ta voix me manque! Ta force me manque! J'essaie d'être forte tu sais? J'essaie de tout mon cœur... mais je ne suis pas certaine de tenir encore longtemps.

Je reniflai sentant une foi de plus de petits sanglots obstruer ma gorge. Je pri alors une profonde inspiration pour les refouler.

- J'ai tellement besoin de toi! Je vais passer en troisième année tu sais? Tellement de choses se sont passées en un an. Rosalie m'a téléphoné aujourd'hui. Elle s'est enfin décidé à accepter de sortir un soir avec Emmet. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais le soir de l'inauguration du club à New York je savais qu'il se passait quelques entre eux, souris-je en me remémorant cette soirée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tes clubs se portent bien. Rose y veille et moi aussi.

Je laissai le silence s'installer quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

- Ah oui, Irina m'a demandé de l'accompagner en France pour une ou deux semaines pour son stage. Je lui ai dis non. J'eu un petit rire. Oui je sais ce que tu dirais, je suis complètement idiote de ne pas accepter car j'en ai toujours rêvé mais je ne peux pas. Nous irons ensemble. Toi et moi lorsque tu te seras décidé à revenir près de moi... Avant que j'oublie j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je me levais pour aller jusqu'à mon sac puis y tirais une petite enveloppe blanche.

Une fois de nouveau assise près de mon amour je l'ouvris et la renversais. Un petit anneau lisse et fin en argent plongea dans ma paume.

- Tu te souviens de ça? souris-je

_Trois et demi plus tôt_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je toute excitée en m'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Mon amour sortit alors de la salle de bain vêtu seulement de son jean noir et il fallut une foi de plus que je me rappelle de respirer. Nous venions à peine de faire l'amour et pourtant, le voir si sexy dans cette tenue me faisait de nouveau saliver.

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi en souriant et ouvrit doucement son poing fermer. Mes s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis ce qui reposait sur sa paume.

- Lis l'inscription à l'intérieur, murmura t-il en me couvant des yeux.

Jamais je n'avais vu encore cette expression sur son visage. Ses prunelles brillaient de milles feux et me brûlèrent. Il souriait à peine.

Je pris l'anneau entre mes doigts et le penchais légèrement.

_Un cœur pour deux âmes_

Mon regard se brouilla et je me réfugiais dans le creux de ses bras.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, mon amour prit la bague et me la passa à la main droite.

- Nous sommes liés maintenant, chuchota t-il, quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourra défaire ça...

- Je t'aime, répondis-je sur le même ton avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Et moi donc, ria t-il contre ma bouche.

_De nos jours_

Je posais la bague sur la petite table près de lui.

Un cœur pour deux âmes tu te rappelle? Comment veux tu que mon cœur fonctionne bien et vive si sa moitié n'est plus là?

Je posais ma bouche contre la sienne, espérant que mon souffle y pénètre et lui insuffle tout mon amour, toute ma peine d'être si proche et pourtant si loin de lui.

- Reviens moi, chuchotai-je.

Je restais ensuite de longues minutes à lui parler, à lui raconter ce qui se passait, à le câliner et l'embrasser puis avec toujours autant de difficultés je quittais sa chambre.

Trente minutes plus tard, je retrouvais la chaleur de mon petit appartement que je partageais désormais avec Irina. Elle était composée d'une grande pièce à vivre avec un petit coin cuisine, ainsi que deux chambres. Le déménagement ayant du se faire dans la précipitation, nous n'avions pas encore beaucoup de meubles mais cela restait chaleureux et agréable à vivre. Nous nous y sentions bien et le plus pour moi, c'était qu'il était situé tout près de l'hôpital, ce qui fait que je pouvais y être en trente minutes à pieds.

Dire que les choses avaient beaucoup changées étaient rien de le dire. Peu après l'appel de rose, j'avais pris l'avion pour New York pour rejoindre mon amour. Son état de santé était d'après les médecins assez préoccupant, ses fractures étaient multiples et il avait fait une hémorragie interne plutôt préoccupante. Ils avaient réussis à l'enrayer mais une catastrophe ne venant jamais seule, mon homme avait eu une attaque cardiaque.

Je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu aussi peur. J'ai cru mourir mille fois durant ces quelques jours. Je m'étais sentie si inutile, si impuissante...

Son attaque avait provoqué son coma duquel il n'était pas sorti depuis.

Rosalie avait été un véritable ange avec moi. Elle m'avait hébergé durant un mois pour que je puisse me rendre auprès de mon amour sans avoir à me préoccuper de quoi que se soit d'autre. Nous étions toutes les deux morte de peur pour lui et cela nous avait en quelques sortes rapproché. Nous nous étions serré les coudes, réconfortées et sa présence m'avait fait le plus grand bien car elle comprenait parfaitement ce que je vivais car elle le vivait elle aussi. Elle l'aimait toujours énormément.

Nous nous étions énormément confié l'une à l'autre durant cette période et c'est comme ça que j'avais appris l'existence d'Emmet.

_Un an plus tôt_

- Tiens ma belle.

Je venais de rentrer d'une visite à l'hôpital et comme d'habitude il n'y avait toujours pas de changements. Je me sentais si démunie mais je prenais sur moi pour ne pas pleurer une foi de plus. Edward n'avait pas besoin de ça. Je me répétais sans cesse d'être forte pour nous deux.

Il avait besoin de moi et je serais là pour lui.

Je posais ma tasse de thé fumante sur la table basse.

- Toujours rien? s'enquit Rosalie en s'asseyant à côté de moi, le dos posé contre le canapé.

Je secouais doucement la tête en frottant mes mains contre mon short en jean. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra en signe de réconfort. Je lui souris doucement lorsque je remarquais les larmes dans ses yeux, et je serrais sa main en retour.

Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être plus reconnaissante de l'avoir près de moi. En trois semaine elle m'était devenue vraiment précieuse et chère. C'était la personne la plus adorable que je connaissais avec Irina.

Et surtout la plus généreuse et la moins rancunière. Après tout il y a un mois de cela, elle était en couple avec Edward, ils étaient fiancés et aujourd'hui à cause de moi elle se trouvait là à soutenir la nouvelle compagne de son ex sans lui tenir rigueur de quoi que se soit.

Jamais je ne pourrais assez la remercier.

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment là.

Après avoir regardé elle coupa l'appel, puis se racla la gorge et libéra sa main en rougissant légèrement.

- Tout va bien? tu ne réponds pas?

- Non, dit-elle simplement en se levant pour aller à la cuisine. Je l'y suivis, puis m'appuyais au chambranle de la porte.

- Rose? Tu peux parler si quelque chose ne va pas tu le sais?

Elle soupira.

- C'est juste un gars qui ne comprend pas que non veut dire non! finit-elle par répondre un peu sèchement.

Elle se retourna et fixa le vide quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

- Il s'appelle Emmet McCarty. C'est lui qui a supervisé le chantier du club ici.

- Tu as des ennuis avec lui? m'inquiétai-je. Il...

- Non! non rien de ce que tu peux penser, me coupa mon amie rapidement voyant où je voulais en venir.

- Il a toujours été adorable avec moi, nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu mais... mais il n'a jamais cru en mon couple avec Edward.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Il m'a toujours dit que tout ça sonnait faux et que je méritais quelqu'un qui me rendre vraiment heureuse!

Je m'avançais vers elle et lui pris les mains. Je me sentais toujours coupable vis à vis d'elle. Emmet avait raison, elle méritait d'être heureuse, et à cause de moi elle ne l'était plus aujourd'hui.

- Je suis tellement désolée, murmurai-je en serrant plus fort ses mains.

- Non bella, non surtout pas! Ne crois pas que je te dise tout ça parce que je veux te faire culpabiliser. Les choses devaient se passer comme ça et même si je ne le voyais pas encore à l'époque, Edward et moi n'étions pas heureux ensemble. Et même si je l'aime encore, Emmet a raison et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal! Je ne suis pas encore prête mais j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un me regardera de la même façon qu'Edward te regarde!

Je la pris dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu le mérite tellement!

- Merci bella! dit-elle en resserrant ses bras sur moi. Ça peut paraître étrange de dire ça à la nouvelle compagne de son ex fiancé mais... je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, que tu m'ai ouvert les yeux!

- Moi aussi Rose, chuchotai-je émue.

- Bon! Si on arrêtait de se comporter comme des pisseuses! déclara t-elle en se dégageant, séchant ses larmes d'une main.

J'éclatais de rire en prenant le téléphone.

- Chinois ça te dis?

_De nos jours_

Aujourd'hui nous étions devenue très amies et nous voyions souvent. Elle m'accompagnait aussi de temps en temps à l'hôpital et si au départ je la sentais mal à l'aise et triste, je ne ressentais surtout que de la compassion et de la tendresse à présent.

Je me préparais rapidement pour aller au travail, vérifiais une foi de plus que je n'avais pas loupé d'appels de l'hôpital et me mis en route.

J'avais trouvé un petit job à la bibliothèque du campus de l'université où j'avais fait transférer mon dossier. J'y travaillais pendant deux heures chaque soir et mon salaire permettait de contribuer aux dépenses de l'appartement. C'était bien sûr Irina qui en assurait la plus grosse partie mais je cherchais un autre boulot pour cumuler.

J'arrivais au travail presque suffocante sous cette chaleur lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans mon sac.

Me précipitant dessus pour le sortir, je fus surprise d'y voir le numéro du médecin qui s'occupait d'Edward.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Jacob Black, je suis désolé de vous déranger, répondit-il gentiment une foi que j'eus décroché.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Il y a un problème? m'inquiétai-je aussitôt. Il y a eu du changement? Il est réveillé?

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil avant que le médecin me réponde et j'eu mourir une nouvelle foi.

- Il faut que vous veniez rapidement mademoiselle.

- Pourquoi? M'écriai-je en faisant rapidement demi-tour, je courrais pratiquement jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche. Mon cœur cognait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression que j'allais me sentir mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Répondez moi! finis-je par hurler, attirant l'attention des personnes autour de moi.

- Une décision doit être prise, déclara t-il finalement sérieusement.

* * *

**Non! J'ai osé couper là? **

**Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la suite?**

**A bientôt ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours les filles

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente et touchée que mon histoire continue de vous plaire. Sachez que j'ai maintenant une idée très précise d'où je veux emmener mes personnages et donc je peux vous dire que cette fic ne comportera pas énormément de chapitres, je dirais 5 ou 6 pas plus car l'étendre trop reviendrai à " écrire pour ne rien dire" donc je préfère faire court et que vous ayez quelque chose de bien à lire :)

Merci à** lincece49**: oui je sais je suis très cruelle lol et malheureusement pour toi ce n'est pas fini. J'espère malgré tout que tu aimera cette suite. Merci pour ta review;** lamue12**: oui la suite ne va pas être facile mais tu as raison il faut rester optimiste. Oui ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien terminer mes autres fics, c'est juste que je n'arrive plus pour l'instant à écrire dessus, je veux dabord aller au bout de ce que j'ai dans la tête mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras des suites^^ merci encore de me suivre;** Thalice**: et oui que veux tu, j'aime bien vous faire souffrir lol et c'est pas fini ^^;** Kyssou**: lol vous n'avez pas fini de me trouver cruelle; **Camelia Bella**: Ah pour ça il va falloir me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^;** TinkerBelle**: je sais je suis très cruelle, j'espère malgré tout que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre; **Lyly8649**: la réponse dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review;** tonie**: merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira; **bella-lili-rosec**: voici la suite et la réponse à ta question, merci pour ta review; **sochic88**: merci pour ta review, voici la suite^^;** Habswifes**: merci pour ta review

Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte et en favoris. Pour ceux qui n'osent pas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je promet je ne mord pas et je dois avouer que vos reviews sont un réel carburant pour moi^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

**_(Devil in me- Kate Voegele)_**

Paraissait-il que l'on se rendait compte de l'importance d'une personne pour sois qu'une foi qu'on l'avait perdu. Cela s'appliquait-il pour moi? Dans ce cas je crois que je m'en étais rendu compte un bon millier de foi. Edward et moi cela avait été une évidence au premier regard.

Perdu... l'avais-je perdu définitivement cette foi? C'est la question que je me posais en boucle depuis l'appel de Jacob Black.

Assise depuis maintenant une demi heure dans la salle d'attente, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

_Une décision doit être prise..._

Qu'avait-il voulu dire? Le débrancher?

Non! Absolument hors de question! Edward allait s'en sortir. Je le savais, je le sentais... il n'allait pas baisser les bras, il n'allait pas me laisser!Il ne pouvait pas! Il n'avait pas le droit!

Nous avions mis tellement de temps à nous retrouver. Nous nous étions fait tellement de promesses.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner! Nous étions liés!

Je savais que s'il me quittait, cette foi je ne m'en relèverai pas. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était beaucoup trop fort pour que désormais l'un de nous puisse survivre sans l'autre.

Depuis la seconde de notre rencontre, les battements de nos cœurs s'étaient instinctivement branchés sur le rythme de l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Ce médecin ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille. Il n'en avait pas le droit et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'en empêcher!

Mon cœur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Si fort que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas finir par se détacher pour rejoindre sa moitié agonisante.

- Isabella?

Jacob Black s'approchait de moi en souriant gentiment. Je me levais gauchement, essayant de maîtriser mes vertiges.

- Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement.

- Que se passe t-il? Est-ce qu'Edward va bien?

- Allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter, sourit-il encore une foi découvrant sa dentition parfaitement blanche. Putain il ne savait faire que ça... sourire, comme si cela aller atténuer ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas de ses putains de sourires, je ne voulais pas de sa gentillesse, je voulais qu'il me dise ce qui se passait parce que s'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite j'allais péter un plomb. La tristesse de ces derniers mois commençait lentement mais surement à faire place à un sentiment bien plus fort et destructeur, un sentiment que je savais je ne maîtriserais pas.

Je lui suivis malgré tout tentant tant bien que mal de prendre sur moi. Il m'incita à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils mais je choisis de rester debout.

- Venez-en au fait! aboyai-je sans attendre.

- Isabella... votre ami a de nouveau fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Je me mis à trembler d'une façon incontrôlable, m'imprégnant des mots que ce putain de médecin venait de débiter. Je m'accrochais au dossier du siège devant moi de toutes mes maigres forces de peur que si je lâchais prise je me mettre à tout foutre en l'air.

_Edward avait de nouveau fait un __arrêt_

Je pensais qu'il se battait depuis un an pour me revenir mais s'il le faisait ses efforts ne servaient à rien car ils continuaient à l'emmener loin de moi. La bile me remontait dans la gorge. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, courir à sa chambre et le supplier... le supplier de rester près de moi, de ne pas m'abandonner.

- Isabella, je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous mais ce n'est pas la première foi que cela arrive. Son état ne s'améliore pas et **si **il se réveillait, je ne peux vraiment pas vous garantir l'état dans lequel vous le retrouveriez.

Je plantais mes yeux secs pour une foi dans les siens et le mis silencieusement au défi de m'annoncer la suite. Car quoi qu'il dise, il était absolument hors de question que je lui retire la vie, que je permette à son sang de refroidir dans ses veines. Son cœur continuera de battre j'en fais le serment, il n'avait **pas le droit **de me quitter. Il me l'avait promis. Plus rien ne nous séparerai, rien! J'allais me battre pour le maintenir près de moi, me battre pour nous deux quoi qu'il en pense. Il songeait sérieusement à m'abandonner? A continuer sa route loin et sans moi? Très bien mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Vous êtes celle qu'il a désigner pour prendre les décisions au cas où... , continua le médecin, ses yeux débordants de pitié mal contenue qui me donnait envie de vomir. Puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il déchiffra dans mon regard mais cela l'effraya.

Moi je savais.

Il m'avait vu pendant douze mois venir chaque jour au chevet de l'amour de ma vie, le pleurer de me revenir et aujourd'hui la femme qui se tenait devant lui ne versait pas une larme devant la pire nouvelle que l'on pouvait lui annoncer, elle demeurait presque indifférente, froide, les émotions avaient désertées son cœur presque mort pour n'en contenir qu'une seule. La rage. Une rage si puissante qu'elle me brûlait de l'intérieur.

- C'est hors de question! claquai-je aussi froidement qu'un pic de glace que je lui planterai en plein cœur.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, embarrassé et surpris de mon humeur bien trop calme.

- Je sais que ce que je vous dis n'est pas facile à entendre mais il faut que vous y réfléchissiez. Nous n'avons noté aucune réaction, aucune activité cérébrale apparente Isabella. Il s'avança vers moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes brûlantes. Je ne vous demande certainement pas de prendre une décision dans la minute mais...

Je retirais mes mains d'un coup sec. Ses paroles me tuaient aussi surement qu'une balle en plein cœur. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'il avait tord? Ma vie était reliée à celle de mon amant comme les racines d'un arbre l'étaient à la terre, c'est à dire profondément, entremêlées ensemble jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une. Si je tuais Edward comme me le suggérais ce putain de médecin, je me tuais également.

Des larmes aussi toxiques qu'un poison affluaient sous mes paupières que j'avais fermées me brûlant la rétine mais je ne les laissais pas couler.

- J'ai. Dis. Non! crachai-je en approchant mon visage du sien. Vous ne savez rien. Il va vivre, il va revenir et JAMAIS je ne mettrais un terme à sa vie vous entendez? JAMAIS!

Son regard, bien qu'abasourdis s'adoucit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je connaissais très bien cette expression. Tout mon entourage me regardait de cette manière depuis l'accident et cela me mis encore plus en colère. Cette colère, perfide et traître qui faufilait de minutes en minutes ses griffes dans ma chaire. Je commençais à en vouloir à tout le monde...à ce médecin qui me demandais une chose que je ne serais jamais capable de faire au lieu de s'évertuer à lui sauver la vie.

- Isabella...

- STOP! finis-je par hurler à bout de nerf. J'AI DIS NON! Il est toujours là quelque part, il n'a pas abandonné et tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie je ne le laisserai jamais tomber! Alors au lieu de me sortir des conneries pareilles je vous conseille de faire votre boulot au lieu de rester là à vous tourner les pouces, votre gros cul enfoncé sur votre fauteuil!

J'étais injuste, je le savais, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais faire sortir cette rage en moi. Je voulais faire mal comme j'avais mal. Par tout les moyens. Et brusquement je savais contre qui je voulais diriger cette rage. Qui je voulais faire payer tout ça.

Car finalement il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable...

Pendant un an j'avais laissé de côté ce que je savais de l'accident ou ce que je croyais savoir pour ne me concentrer que sur mon amant. Même la police avait conclu à un accident banal pour faute de preuve mais moi je savais.

Sans un mot je claquai bruyamment la porte pour me diriger pour la seconde foi aujourd'hui dans la chambre paisible en apparence de mon amour. La bague était toujours posée près de lui. Je la pris dans ma paume me remémorant une phrase qu'il m'avait dite et que je ressentais aujourd'hui jusqu'au fond de mes tripes.

_" Nous sommes liés désormais" _puis il avait ajouté en plantant ses yeux noircis par l'excitation dans les miens comme une promesse_ " A la vie à la mort"_.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, déposais un baiser sur son front tiède puis laissais mes lèvres sur sa peau un moment.

- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Tu ne sera pas seul à payer, je te le promet, assurai-je déterminée.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière dose d'amour déposée sur ses lèvres et je quittais rapidement l'hôpital. Bizarrement mon cœur battait normalement compte tenu ce que j'avais décidé de faire. J'avais mal partout, des milliers de lames imaginaires me transperçaient de partout. J'avais l'impression d'être glacée de l'intérieur, un froid tellement insoutenable qu'il me brûlait presque.

La chaleur de cette fin d'après midi me frappa de plein fouet accentuant mon malaise grandissant. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, mes tempes bourdonnaient si fort qu'un voile noir se déposa devant mes yeux me stoppant net. Je m'assis sur un petit banc usé le temps de reprendre mes esprit. Je fermais les yeux et respirais profondément. Je prenais petit à petit conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et un doute minime mais pointu s'insinua en moi, écorchant ma détermination à mesure que mes nausées disparaissaient. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Avais-je suffisamment de cran et de volonté pour faire ce que je m'apprêtai à faire? Oui définitivement oui. Maintenant aurai-je le courage qu'il faut? Toujours ce doute qui se creusait un chemin de plus en plus profondément.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

- Hors de question Bella, c'est non, non et encore non!

Adossé contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, mon amour ressemblait à un ange noir, absolument sublime. Hormis les deux bougies allumées sur la table de nuit, seule la lune éclairait la chambre lui donnant un air presque irréel. Il était magnifique tout vêtu de noir et j'aurai pu avoir envie de lui sauter tant j'avais envie et besoin de lui après quatre jour sans se voir... si nous n'étions pas en train de nous disputer.

- Très bien, dans ce cas là tu n'y vas pas non plus! persistai-je. Je savais qu'à ce moment là j'avais tout d'une gamine boudeuse mais je m'en fichais. Félix poussait le vice jusqu'au bout depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il savait que sa poule aux œufs d'or avait désormais un raison sérieuse de le laisser tomber une foi sa dette payée.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant veux tu? s'agaça t-il en se massant les tempes. Il souffla fortement puis s'approcha de moi. Son regard bien que las c'était radoucit lorsqu'il passa ses mains le long de mes bras nus. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mon ange mais crois moi ça ne l'est pas plus pour moi non plus.

- Ça me tue Edward, je ne sais jamais ce qui se passe quand tu es avec elles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Les mots que tu leur dis, la façon dont tu les touche, j'ai peur et peut être que je suis masochiste, surement même, mais j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux.

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, protesta t-il d'un ton sec, tu as surtout besoin de me faire confiance bella. Je sais que ce que je te demande est... bref sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti, je n'ai jamais couché avec l'une d'entre elles. Son regard s'assombrit et son visage se ferma de nouveau. Du moins pas lorsque j'étais en couple. C'est l'essentiel que tu dois savoir.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord!

Il soupira et s'éloigna de nouveau de moi en frottant ses mains sur son visage. Je voyais bien que j'argumentais pour rien. Il était inflexible et rien ne le ferais changer d'avis, il ne voulait pas de moi là bas. Il ne voulait pas que je sache. Mais la jalousie me dévorait comme de l'acide et me rendait presque désespérée et irrationnelle. Comment une femme saine d'esprit pouvait vouloir s'infliger cela? Moi. Edward était de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers temps et Félix le sollicitait de plus en plus souvent. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il lui demandait de faire mais Edward me cachait quelque chose. Je le savais, je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Son comportement changeait, il était devenu lunatique. Il se mettait en colère facilement allant même jusqu'à une certaine violence. Les nuits que nous passions ensemble n'étaient plus non plus les mêmes. Nous faisions toujours autant l'amour mais ses gestes auparavant doux, passionnés et tendres étaient devenus brusques, désespérés et possessifs. Il dormait à peine et finissait souvent par s'éclipser au milieu de la nuit après s'être assuré que je dormais profondément... ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas.

Alors quand j'avais appris qu'il devait se rendre à un gala de bienfaisance au bras de la fille d'un puissant homme d'affaire, Jane Volturi, j'avais vu rouge. Les organisateurs de la soirée avaient besoin de personnel pour la soirée et je voyais une occasion pour moi de satisfaire ma curiosité malsaine. Malheureusement pour moi, Edward avait su par je ne sais quel moyen d'ailleurs que j'avais postulé pour l'un des postes et avait débarqué dans ma chambre dans un état de rage inédit.

- De quoi tu as peur? le poussai-je dans ses retranchements, mauvaise. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches que tu as peur que je découvre? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien? Tu crois que je ne vois que tu ne dors plus, que tu manges à peine, que...

- BELLA CA SUFFIT! finit-il par hurler à bout en envoyant valser le contenu de mon bureau.

Son cri me stupéfia mes ce sont les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues qui firent retomber ma colère comme un soufflet et brisèrent mon cœur. Oubliant mes doutes je me précipitais dans ses bras et effaça de mes lèvres ses gouttes d'eau salées et chaudes. Jamais mon amour n'avait ainsi perdu le contrôle de lui même et je crevais de le savoir si mal. Sa dette l'emmenait lentement mais surement loin de moi et nous le savions l'un et l'autre. Nous avions beau lutter, je savais qu'un jour nous aboutirions à une impasse.

- Je t'en pris bella, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, m'implora t-il d'une voix rauque qui me brisa encore plus. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça et plus que tout, Félix ne dois jamais savoir qui tu es. La peur s'échappait pas tout les pores de sa peau s'incrustant dans la mienne sournoisement.

Je commençais à me demander s'il le laisserai partir si facilement une foi sa dette payée et lorsque je relevais la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien j'eu ma réponse et j'étais terrifiée.

_De nos jours_

Nous nous étions séparé deux semaines plus tard...

Tout me confirmais ce que je savais déjà au fond de moi. Cette conversation, la manière dont il était resté vague lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne devait plus rien à Félix quand on s'était retrouvé...

J'avais la réponse à ma question. Il n'était pas question de courage dans ce que j'allais faire mais d'amour, un amour si profond et extrême que le reste ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Un calme aussi froid que soudain me gagna. Je ne ressentais plus rien, mes émotions, mes doutes étaient comme glacés, figés en moi. Je ne sentais que ce vide, ce froid qui à lui seul me donna la force et la détermination nécessaire pour me relever avec cette détermination, cette certitude profonde qui me faisait avancer.

Edward n'a jamais été victime d'un accident et j'estimais que je n'avais que trop fermé les yeux. Il fallait que j'agisse. J'allais peut être perdre l'amour de ma vie, l'homme sans qui je ne pouvais plus vivre et si cela devait arriver, je m'assurerai qu'il ne parte pas seul...

* * *

La suite dans à peu près 3 semaines et comme je suis gentille, je mettrai un extrait chaque réponse à vos reviews :)

A bientôt^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours bonjours!**

**Je crois bien qu'une foi encore je suis dans les temps non?**

**Je vous dis encore une foi un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ^^ Vous êtes franchement géniales!**

**Je vous apporte donc un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud qui comportera vous verrez une petite surprise à la fin mais je n'en dis pas plus :) Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est pour moi un tournant dans l'histoire qui va me permettre de rebondir sur la suite. On approche petit à petit de la fin donc les choses vont commencer doucement à s'accélérer.**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Bon très bien qu'est-ce que tu me caches? finit par lâcher Irina depuis peu revenue sur New York.

Je pianotais négligemment sur mon téléphone, assise en tailleur sur mon lit lorsqu'elle était venue se planter devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais te cacher tu n'arrêtes pas de me fliquer, l'accusai-je froidement.

- Ne commences pas à prendre ce ton avec moi Swan! N'oublies pas qui tu as en face de toi. Moi personnellement je ne sais qui est cette personne devant moi, je ne la connais pas!

- Je suis toujours moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me morfond pas dans un coin que cela veut dire que j'ai changé!

- Non mais écoutes toi parler putain! s'énerva t-elle subitement en s'agitant. Tu parles comme un robot, tu as le regard vide, j'ai l'impression de faire la conversation à une morte-vivante! Merde parles moi Bella, je supporte pas ce que je vois, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La voix de mon amie se radoucit pour prendre un ton plus douloureux.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'entier et passionné Bella! Tu vis, aime, pleure, cris, hais passionnément! La fille creuse et vide que j'ai en face de moi me fait peur, ce n'est pas toi.

Irina s'était rapprochée de mon lit pour s'agenouiller devant moi. Son visage déformé par l'inquiétude me scrutait de long en large dans l'espoir de réussir à trouver la faille.

Mais jamais elle ne trouverait. Je n'avais parlé de mes projets qu'à une seule personne et je ne savais toujours pas si j'avais bien fait ou non. Je n'avais absolument pas confiance en lui mais il m'était nécessaire pour atteindre celui responsable de tout mes maux... Félix. La douleur tentait par tout les moyens de me rattraper pour m'engloutir dans son tourbillon de chagrin et d'espoir vain mais je ne la laissais pas faire. Je la repoussais le plus loin possible et pour cela il avait fallut que je cesse de ressentir et que je ne me focalise que sur un seul but... Retrouver Félix et le faire payer le plus chèrement possible.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le verdict impitoyable du médecin. Trois semaines que je mettais au point un moyen infaillible pour faire tomber Félix.

Le pronostic de vie d'Edward restait inchangé et l'assurance de sa survie dont j'étais pourtant certaine il y a peu commençait doucement à s'effriter. Son absence persistait et la possibilité de l'avoir perdu creusait peu à peu son trou en moi essayant de me convaincre de cette nouvelle réalité. Edward ne me reviendrait peut être jamais. Peut être même qu'il était déjà parti.

Non! Cette idée était au delà de l'insupportable... je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager pour le moment, et l'idée d'envoyer en enfer le responsable de tout cela me procurait une joie puissante et malsaine.

Je finis de répondre au message de mon seul et improbable appui dans cette histoire puis levais les yeux vers Irina. Des larmes baignaient dans son regard marine et je m'en voulu instantanément de lui faire tant de peine. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait pertinemment que je lui cachais quelque chose de grave. Elle souffrait que je ne lui en parle pas mais je ne pouvais pas. Personne ne devait savoir. Il était hors de question que je mette un de mes proches en danger pour une question de vengeance... ou de justice plutôt à mon point de vue. Je m'en foutais si cela tournait mal pour moi, je n'avais plus rien à perdre si Edward mourrait et quoi de mieux pour le rejoindre que d'envoyer en enfer avec moi cet enfoiré!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, fis-je doucement en y mettant le ton pour être convaincante.

Elle m'observa quelques instants, l'air visiblement pas convaincue puis soupira.

- Promets moi juste que tu n'es pas en train de faire une connerie?

Mon portable bipa mais je décidais de l'ignorer pour m'assurer de rassurer mon amie et l'empêcher de se mêler de tout cela.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? éludai-je.

- Je te l'ai dis, je te connais Bella. Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit. Rosalie elle aussi a du mal à te cerner en ce moment. Selon elle tu aurais à peine réagis lorsque tu es revenue de l'hôpital après le dernier arrêt cardiaque d'Edward, tu... tu as fais comme si de rien était!

- J'ai compris que pleurer ne servait à rien, ça ne le fera pas revenir plus vite, répondis-je sèchement alors que je tentais d'empêcher ma main de venir comprimer la douleur soudaine et fulgurante dans ma poitrine.

Non! Non Bella ce n'est pas le moment... plus tard!

Mon téléphone bipa à nouveau et Irina y jeta un œil curieux et agacé.

- Je suis là tu sais? murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu sais que je t'aime et que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pas vrai? Jamais je ne te jugerai!

Nouveau coup au cœur.

Je m'en voulais de la tenir à l'écart et que cela la fasse souffrir. C'est vrai, jamais elle ne m'avait jugé, elle m'avait soutenu dans tout mes choix bons ou mauvais, elle était toujours là pour moi.

- Je sais chuchotai-je en avalant difficilement la boule que j'avais dans la gorge. Et je te promet que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Elle m'observa de nouveau un moment, puis soupira à nouveau fortement en ouvrant ses bras.

- Viens là ma belle.

Je vins instantanément me réfugier contre elle et me laissais un instant bercer. J'aurai tellement aimé tout lui dire pour qu'elle me rassure mais cette foi j'allais aller trop loin et bien que très tolérante jamais elle n'accepterait.

Le bip de mon portable retentit une troisième foi, brisant ce moment de semblant de paix.

- Décidément, tu es très demandée en ce moment, il sonne sans arrêt, remarqua t-elle une nouvelle foi méfiante.

- J'ai demandé au médecin d'Edward de me donner régulièrement des nouvelles.

- Régulièrement? Trois fois en en moins de trente minutes tu appelles ça régulier toi? Et c'est nouveau les médecins qui envoient des textos aux conjoints de leurs patients?

- Oui je sais ce n'est pas commun mais c'est mieux que de m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes non? M'agaçai-je de devoir encore me justifier.

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Bon sang Bella je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques exactement mais je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque à bout de patience, la personne qui cherchait à me joindre finisse par m'appeler.

- Il faut que je réponde, soupirai-je évitant le regard noir de mon amie.

- Bella...

- Je dois prendre cet appel, l'interrompis-je en décrochant.

Irina fulminait littéralement. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber je le savais. Furieuse, elle sortit de ma chambre sans pour autant claquer la porte après m'avoir dit silencieusement que cette conversation n'était pas terminée.

- Ouai

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fou? J'ai pas que ça à faire pour info! cracha mon interlocuteur d'une voix enrouée par la nicotine.

- J'étais occupée, dis-je sèchement.

- Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide? Ou pour ça aussi tu es trop " occupée"?

- La ferme Jasper!

- Putain si tu n'avais été la copine d'Alice je t'aurais envoyé te faire foutre depuis longtemps!

- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Ouai et ça va te coûter un max.

Il toussa un moment, crachant presque ses poumons. J'entendais nettement le sifflement de sa respiration laborieuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras ton argent. Quoi d'autres?

Il toussa une nouvelle foi avant de se racler la gorge.

- Il y a pas mal d'agitation là haut. Tu avais raison, il y avait bien un contrat sur la tête de ton mec et ...

- Qui? le coupai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'a pas fait son boulot jusqu'au bout. Edward est toujours vivant.

Je serrais le téléphone de toutes mes forces, me raccrochant à lui pour me concentrer.

Edward n'avait jamais eu d'accident. Félix n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser partir une foi sa dette honorée. Comment avais-je pu me voiler la face tout ce temps? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagis plus vite? J'étais en colère. Contre moi, contre Edward, contre Félix!

- Il sera sur New York dans trois jours mais pas pour longtemps donc si tu as quelque chose à faire ça sera à ce moment là. Mais franchement si tu y arrives je te tire mon chapeau et je te baise les pieds parce que ça sera pratiquement mission impossible pour l'approcher. Il ricana un moment avant de se remettre à tousser.

- Un massage suffira, et prépare toi à le faire parce que je sais exactement comment l'atteindre.

- Tu me fais partager ton éclair de génie?

- C'est pourtant simple. Quels moyens discrets connais-tu pour atteindre une personne?

- Je vois p... Bella elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Putain t'es morte si tu compte faire ce que je pense, et complètement idiote si tu crois qu'elle ne sera pas protégée autant que lui!

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. L'important c'est qu'il croit qu'elle est en danger...

- ... pour que toute l'attention soit sur elle et non sur lui, finit-il à ma place. Il ricana une nouvelle foi. Laisses moi te dire que tu es vraiment tordue dans ton genre, fit-il une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Lorsque je t'ai connue il y a quatre ans j'étais loin de t'imaginer en parfaite petite délinquante. Tu te lâches ma grande!

- Comme quoi, lâchai-je d'un ton acide. Je ne t'imaginais pas non plus en petit connard drogué!

- Ne me pousses pas trop bella! J'ai mes limites moi aussi! grinça t-il mauvais.

Il avait raison j'étais peut être allé trop loin. Je savais parfaitement ce qui l'avait fait changer. La mort d'Alice l'avait détruit et je comprenais très bien ce sentiment. Il l'avait aimé comme un fou pendant des mois sans qu'elle ne voit rien et du moment où elle avait disparut il avait sombré et tout s'était enchaîné... la drogue, les bastons, il n'avait plus rien du garçon gentil et amoureux que je connaissais. Il dealait aujourd'hui pour un petit trafiquant sans importance mais qui lui même bossait pour Félix.

Le monde était bien petit...

- Bon dis moi ce que tu attends de moi, soupira t-il.

Je lui expliquais rapidement mais en détails mon plan ce qui le fit grincer des dents plusieurs fois. Je savais que je lui faisais prendre des risques mais j'étais également persuadée que je pouvais compter sur lui.

Dans trois jours tout se jouerait.

Dans trois jours je ferais payer ce qui arrivait à mon homme.

Mais peut être aurai-je du réfléchir aux conséquences..

POV ...

Je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis.

Je ne sais plus où je commence et où je fini

C'est le noir, le vide... puis la lumière, une lumière aveuglante, foudroyante qui me rebute. Je ne veux pas de cette lumière, je veux retourner dans mon coin sombre qui pour moi signifie la paix.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, comme ça? Qui peut le dire? Le temps n'existe plus...

Des picotements commencent à parcourir mon corps jusqu'ici insensible.

Une chaleur... douce, légère mais apaisante. Je sais que je connais cette chaleur, je l'aime, je l'accueille, me retenant de crier lorsqu'elle s'estompe et souriant lorsqu'elle réapparaît.

Une voix... lointaine. Je la connais elle aussi. Elle raisonne dans tout mon être. Elle est douloureuse, implorante, brisée, et j'ai mal partout. Je l'ai connu légère, heureuse. Je veux la retrouver, l'attirer à moi pour qu'elle se diffuse dans tout mon corps immatériel. Elle m'appelle à elle, m'attire.

Les picotements deviennent plus forts. La légèreté fait place à la lourdeur, à la douleur. Je ressens. Ma peau est à vif. Je ressens le besoin de bouger, de sortir de cette immobilité, mais mon corps ne répond pas encore à ma demande.

La voix... elle est de plus en plus forte et son ton devient plus urgent, alarmé. Non c'est moi qui m'alarme. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose est en train d'arriver à cette voix et il faut que je l'en empêche.

Je ressens de plus en plus fort... mes jambes, mes bras mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Le noir se retire de plus en plus, laissant place à la lumière qui m'aveugle.

Je l'entends, elle m'appelle. Je veux bouger mon bras, la retenir contre moi pour la rassurer, lui dire que je suis toujours là, de plus en plus près. Je voudrais mettre un nom sur cette voix mais je n'y parviens toujours pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ressens de l'amour. Un immense amour, une adoration sans limites. Je la chérie, la désire et je ne veux plus qu'elle me quitte.

Quelques mots que prononce la voix me semble plus clairs... revenir, aimer, venger, ce sont ceux qui reviennent le plus souvent mais je ne parviens pas encore à y trouver un sens.

J'ai mal. Très mal. Je ressens désormais chaque mètre carré de mon corps, de ma peau mais je suis toujours prisonnier de cette enveloppe et je sais qu'il faut que j'en sorte. L'alarme dans ma tête raisonne de plus en plus forte. Il faut que j'empêche quelque chose. Mais quoi?

La voix... _MA voix_ que je chéris tant. Je l'entends de moins en moins, elle ne vient plus me réchauffer, me rappeler à elle, et j'ai peur, je me sens vide sans elle.

Je dois bouger, il faut que je bouge, que je sorte complètement du noir pour me retrouver dans la lumière mais je n'y arrive toujours pas...

Où est la voix?

JE VEUX MA VOIX!

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^**

**La suite arrivera dans les mêmes délais que pour ce chapitre et comme la dernière foi, je mettrais un extrait dans chaque réponse aux reviews ( celles qui n'en veulent pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire)**

**A vos reviews**

**A bientôt^^**


End file.
